


All’s Right With The World

by PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead



Category: Patrick Brewer/David Rose - Fandom, Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead/pseuds/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead
Summary: Providing “behind-the-scenes” glimpses of Patrick’s and David’s life together post-Rachel, this work is mostly canon-compliant.
Relationships: David and Patrick - Relationship, Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 132





	1. Wild Aloof Rebel: the Sprinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Alexis and Downton Abbey, David has minor wardrobe angst, which leads to an “off” day which only gets worse when he gets roped into throwing a baby shower for Jocelyn. Humor, exhaustion, and sex with Patrick ensue.

Alexis was bored. She sighed and tossed her phone back onto the bed and stared at David. He was watching Downton Abbey again on his laptop for the nine thousandth time.

“David, why aren’t you at Patrick’s?”

“Fuck off, Alexis. Why aren’t you bumping it with some bumpkin?

“Because, David, after the fiasco with Miguel, I’m done with bumpkin. I was only doing it for Twyla anyway” Alexis protested.

Alexis got off her bed and folded herself up next to David putting her head on his shoulder and watching his laptop with him.

“So why aren’t you at Patrick’s?” She asked again.

David leaned his head against hers “he’s helping Ray with a new business plan—something about crypto currency.”

They sat in companionable silence for awhile. Though neither would admit it, they enjoyed each other’s company.

“Why are we watching this again?” Alexis asked.

“Because it’s Downton Abbey.” David replied. “Is there any other reason?”

Lady Mary was in a tiff asking her father if they had to go into full mourning for her fiancé who presumably perished on the Titanic. Lord Grantham was clearly peeved by his oldest daughter’s insensitivity. Alexis has seen enough episodes to know David had just restarted the series. He only did that when something was bothering him and he wanted an escape or when he was planning something big. Alexis hoped he was planning something and not that he was worried—she’d never seen David as happy as he was with Patrick.

“What’s FULL mourning?” Alexis asked. “How long would she have to wear black?” Alexis hated the idea of anyone putting restrictions on what she could wear. That’s why she’d hated wearing scrubs at Ted’s vet clinic.

“A year.” David replied.

“She would have to wear black for a _whole_ year?!” Alexis squealed.

“What’s wrong with that,” David demanded, slightly offended.

“Well of course, you wouldn’t mind that David. You’ve basically been in mourning your whole life!”

****  
The next morning David stared at the closet in the room Stevie referred to as the “sex” room—frustrated by what he saw. ‘Damn it, Alexis!’ He silently fumed. ‘I am not in mourning. I just look exceptionally good in black.’

Still...something about her comment had hit him wrong. Patrick never commented on his clothes other than to say he looked hot, or that he liked the feel of a fuzzy sweater, or that his ass looked good in a particular pair of bleached Givenchy denim. David was confident with his own sense of style. He had curated every piece in his wardrobe meticulously. And yes, he had to admit, it was mostly black.

“Damn it, Alexis!” This time David said it out loud as he pulled the white sweatshirt from the shelf.

*******

His day had been off ever since he put the damn thing on. He’d even lit a patchouli candle at work to calm his chi but all it did was remind him of this hippie chic he’d been into in college and made him wish he could go smoke a joint. But Patrick was back at it with Ray this morning so David had said he would open the shop.

And then Jocelyn walked in.

*******

“What in the fuck just happened?!” David asked the air after Jocelyn left. How the fuck did he get himself into these things?

*******

David’s day only got worse when Patrick clarified for him that Jocelyn was likely planning on spending no money on this baby shower, correction “sprinkle”...that was still the stupidest fucking thing he’d ever heard.

So David curbed his plan a bit. He was nothing if not efficient when it came to party planning. After a quick internet search he learned that at her stage of pregnancy soft cheeses were fine as long as they weren’t made from raw milk. It had taken him a moment to figure out how pregnant was pregnant though—pregnancy was one of those binary things after all. But then he remembered and did a bit of delicious math in his head figuring out how far along she must be—counting backwards from the first night he and Patrick had sex. He figured she was at least in her third trimester in which case she could eat some of the soft cheese he’d ordered. To be on the safe side, he’d checked with their vendor to see which cheeses had been made with raw milk and he’d already designed a cheese pick label for those.

*******  
As David continued to work on the baby shower plan (Thank God Patrick was back and was attending to the store!) he absentmindedly put his coffee cup down too close to the edge of the desk in the back room. When he reached across to tack one more print out to the mood board for the party, he knocked the cup off the desk—it’s nearly full contents spilling everywhere—including down the front of his pristine white sweatshirt. ‘Damn it, Alexis!’ He thought for the third time that morning as he grabbed his black bag from under the desk and hurried through the curtain to the bathroom hoping no one would see the huge coffee splatter all down his front.

The change of clothes he’d brought to change into after work was one of his favorites. It was a super comfortable cashmere blend jump suit. It would have to do since he didn’t have time to go back to the hotel and change. The soft, black (‘Fuck you, Alexis’) fabric felt wonderful as he zipped it up. He carefully pre-treated the sweatshirt hoping the stain wouldn’t set in and took everything to the back room where he could deal with it later.

Patrick was in the tiny back office space where he’d cleaned up David’s coffee spill and was just finishing wiping up the floor. David sighed when he saw him.

“Thank you.” He said his voice full of gratitude.

Patrick stood up and pulled David into a firm hug sensing that his boyfriend needed something to calm him.

“You’re welcome.” Patrick whispered into his neck before giving him a quick kiss right below his ear—in the place he’d come to think of as his. It’s where his lips naturally fell given the difference in their heights and kissing him there had become one of his favorite habits. He inhaled deeply smelling David’s cologne—it smelled like tobacco leaves and vanilla. It was the perfect scent for David—masculine and warm and spicy all at the same time.

David sighed into Patrick’s embrace, leaning into him. He wasn’t sure how or why, but somehow the Universe had brought them together and this man, this beautiful, caring man was his. As he felt some of the anxiety and tension leave his body he moved his forehead to rest it against Patrick’s. This truly was his favorite place to be. He could feel Patrick’s breath mingling with his own and it never failed to make his heart flutter. David sighed again as his lips met Patrick’s in a soft, gentle kiss before pulling away.

“I have to meet a vendor at 1:00,” he said. “Her kid is sick and she can’t make it into town with the centerpieces for tonight.”

Patrick just shook his head with a smile as the price tag for this party kept adding up in his head. “I’ll go get the centerpieces. You stay here and take care of whatever else you need to take care of for tonight.”

David readily agreed—he’d clearly been hoping Patrick would say that. “Oh my God, really? You would do that for me?!” He batted his eyes and assumed a valley-girlish tone. “You’re like such an awesome business partner.”

Patrick laughed back. “Well that’s good because I think you’re an awesome business partner too—among other things of course.” His eyes lit up as he saw relief and gratitude pass across David’s face. Patrick loved doing things for David and he could tell he really was stressed about this. They had talked about extending their business into party and event planning after the success of their first open mic night and he knew it was something David would like to do—someday. But someday wasn’t today and Patrick knew David preferred to do things “right” or not do them at all; so a spontaneous baby shower wasn’t exactly David’s idea of a good time.

*********  
The Sprinkle was a wild success with David’s Dad and Roland stealing the show. Jocelyn, who rarely got to be the center of attention, enjoyed every minute of it.

After a promise to Jocelyn that they would be back first thing in the morning to pick up the chafing trays and platters, Patrick and David made a “quick” stop at the hotel so David could grab some clothes. Of course, quick meant that Patrick almost fell asleep on David’s bed while David worked on his coffee stained sweatshirt a little more and then contemplated three different outfits for the next day. David told Patrick about Alexis’ comment that had gotten into his head earlier in the day. Patrick just giggled and said what David knew he would say, “You know I think you look tremendously hot no matter what you wear.”

After they got back to Patrick’s they quickly got ready for bed. Throwing an impromptu baby shower wasn’t how they planned for this day to go and they were both tired.

Patrick loved it when David curled himself into Patrick’s chest. It always made him feel like David trusted him—trusted him to take care of him, trusted him to love him—if only he could bring himself to tell him that. He could feel David drifting to sleep beneath his touch. He was lightly massaging David’s shoulders, his arms, his back—wherever David carried tension from the day and wherever Patrick’s hands could reach.

God, he loved this man. He knew it now more than ever. He’d almost told him after David lip-synched Tina for him but he still felt too guilty about not telling David about Rachel. He didn’t want David to think he was throwing “I love you” out as a way of making amends. When he said it, he needed David to know it was real and that he meant it with every fiber of his being. He loved how kind and generous David was. He loved how confident he was in some ways and so insecure in others. Mostly, he just loved watching him find his way. He had such a brilliant idea for his business and Patrick knew if they did invest in event planning, David and he could make it a success as well.

Patrick felt David’s fingers slow their lazy, gentle drifting up and down his back and then stop as they came to rest on his hip as David fell asleep. Patrick sighed, God, how he loved this man’s hands.

Patrick felt himself starting to get hard at that thought so he gently scooched his hips away from David’s sleeping form. This wasn’t what either of them needed tonight. David was clearly exhausted and Patrick was getting sleepy. He was perfectly content to just fall asleep in the arms of the man he loved and who, he hoped beyond hope, might love him back.

David gently gripped Patrick’s hip and pulled him back towards his body. “uh-huh” he scolded, mumbling in his sleep. His fingers picking up their light rhythm again. Patrick relented even though he was almost fully hard.

“What do you want?” David sleepily murmured.

“Nothing,” Patrick whispered back into David’s hair. “Go back to sleep.”

David smirked. “You sure?” he asked, his free hand lingering on Patrick’s ass, fingers massaging insistent, small circles down towards the fleshiest part.

“Yes, David. I’m sure.” Patrick replied. “It’s been a long day.”

David’s hand stilled briefly and Patrick thought he’d fallen back to sleep. Then he felt David’s body shift as he made room to press his hand against Patrick’s hardness rubbing first the back of his hand and then the front of his hand back and forth across Patrick’s flannel pajama bottoms.

“David, stop. You don’t have to do this.”

David still hadn’t opened his eyes. “And if I want to?” He murmured, his hands now playing at the waistband of Patrick’s flannel sleep pants. Patrick sighed and closed his eyes and rolled his hips invitingly towards David.

“That’s what I thought,” David smiled broadly moving his hand under Patrick’s waistband and stroking him. David held him loosely and rolled his thumb gently over the head of Patrick’s dick gently applying pressure at the tip to feel the wetness at the slit. “Mmmm” he groaned sliding his leg between Patrick’s.

Patrick pulled the top half of David even closer to him resting his chin on the top of David’s head before reaching down between them and gripping David’s length. They’d only done this a couple of times—mostly when they were too worked up and just needed a quick release based on time or privacy constraints.

Tonight, however, this felt perfect. It was lazy and sleepy and oh so good...each of them reveling in the familiar feel of a hand on their dick but the uniqueness of it not being their own.

David shifted up in the bed to give Patrick easier access to him bringing their foreheads together. They breathed into each other’s mouths, not kissing but being content to share air. It was tantalizing in its simplicity and heat. They rocked gently as each anticipated the needs and pace of the other. Their breath co-mingling in pants and groans.

Patrick came first rolling through his orgasm and slightly loosening his grip on David. After coaxing him through his release, David pulled his hand from Patrick‘s now soft cock and covered Patrick’s hand on his own dick tightening the grip and quickening the pace until his own orgasm shook through him. Through it all, David still hadn’t opened his eyes—they were the last part of him stubbornly trying to hold onto sleep. After his heartbeat slowed and the last shuddering breath left his lungs, David finally opened his eyes and saw Patrick smiling in amusement at him—the corners of his mouth just lifting slightly. It was one of the ways David knew Patrick was truly delighted by something.

“What?” David asked.

“What what?” Patrick asked back grin widening.

"Uggh! Never mind” David said as he shifted away from Patrick and got up to use the bathroom.

After they both took a turn in the bathroom and put on fresh bottoms, flannels for Patrick and sweats for David, they met back under the covers and snuggled together, David’s arms wrapped around Patrick this time, Patrick whispered, “David?”

“Hmmm?” David mumbled.

“What you did for Jocelyn today—that was a good thing.”

David sighed and pulled him closer, “well, I’ve been assured that although I may not be a nice person, I am a good person” he teased.

Patrick’s mouth quirked into a smile remembering the first time he’d ever pulled David into a kiss. He knew his next line but chose a different one instead, “Believe me when I say this David. You’re a very nice person.” ‘And I love you,’ he added only to himself.


	2. I don’t know what to tell you, Brenda, I’m rashy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick comes to the rescue after David’s run in with poison oak. Snuggling, cooking, and sex round out this sweet story of these two finding their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s love, laughter, and sex. There’s also story-telling, texting, and washing dishes. Hope you like it. This is the second chapter in this post-Rachel behind the scenes look at David’s and Patrick’s relationship.

“Calimine, calimine, calimine lotion” Patrick sang as he patted the cold, wet cotton balls all around the poison oak rashes on David’s face.

“What the fuck? Why are you singing?” David groaned as he leaned against the wall in the bathroom. 

“It’s a camp song, David. It’s fun!” Patrick replied before picking up where he’d left off, “itchy, itchy, scratchy, scratchy...ewww, I’ve got one on my backy.”

David opened his eyes and gave Patrick a look that made it clear that a very pointed “fuck off” was not far behind.

“Okay, David. I’ll stop singing.” Patrick smiled and cupped his hand on the right side of David’s chin before kissing him lightly on top of his head. “I’m finished anyway.”

“What kind of camp makes you learn songs like that?” David asked his voice dripping with disdain. 

“Boy’s camp” Patrick said matter of factly. “I went every year from the time I was seven until I was seventeen and then I went as a counselor after that for another few years.”

“Oh, a boy’s camp, huh?” David asked as he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and leaned into his belly. “Is that where you learn to rub two dicks together to create fire?”

“Sticks, David. Sticks.” 

“Uh-huh. Riiiigghht.”

“Besides, you taught me the other one.” Patrick teased.

“I don’t recall you needed much ‘teaching.’ Either that or you’re a very good student.”

“Oh, I’m a very good student.” Patrick laughed.

“What else did you do at this all-boy’s camp, you attended, Patrick?” David asked.

Patrick pretended to ignore the innuendo in David’s question. “Boy stuff, I guess.” He said smirking as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Hmmmm...I’m very interested in hearing more about this ‘boy stuff’” David murmured into Patrick’s belly as he rubbed his head back and forth.

“David! Stop scratching your face on my shirt! You’ll wipe off all of the lotion.” With that, Patrick stepped away from where he’d been straddling David’s legs and pulled him up. 

David paused to look at himself in the mirror, “What in the actual f?”

“David,” Patrick interrupted him. “It’s supposed to look like that. Now let’s get you into bed.”

“Okay handsome, I thought you’d never ask.” David replied wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Not a chance, David.” Patrick replied. “I am wiped out from sitting in that damn tax seminar all day and having to calm Brenda down after your little tirade about her moisturizer. We’re going to turn off the lights, get into bed, and go to sleep.”

David pursed his lips and pretended to pout but was secretly perfectly content with Patrick’s pronouncement. Frankly nothing sounded better than turning off the lights, getting into bed, and falling asleep in Patrick’s arms. It had been a very long day.

As they laid in the dark, snuggled together in one of their usual positions—David’s left arm around Patrick’s shoulders with Patrick’s head on David’s chest, they each listened to the sound of the other’s breathing as the tensions of the day slowly started to drift away. Just as Patrick was about to drift away with them he felt David rubbing his face on the top of his head. “David,” he growled. “Stop scratching your face on my head!”

“Fine” David huffed and rolled over onto his right side.

Patrick snuggled up behind him wrapping his arms around David’s waist. “Seriously, you’re worse than a little kid.”

“I guess you’ll just have to spank me later,” David giggled rolling his ass into Patrick. “Go to sleep, David” was Patrick’s only response.

Patrick woke up in the same position he was in when he fell asleep. His shoulder ached from sleeping on it funny all night. He carefully shifted away from David who instantly rolled over into the warm spot Patrick had just left, his hand coming up to scratch at his face. Even in his sleep he couldn’t leave it alone. 

Patrick just smiled and shook his head as he took a moment to gaze at David—at the man he loved beyond measure. “Thank you, God” he breathed silently to his higher power—just as he did every morning, “for David, for this life, and for finally bringing me to myself.” 

After a quick shower, Patrick left a note on the pillow next to David. 

_I’ve got the store today. Reapply the calimine when you get out of the shower. And for God’s sake—stop scratching your face or it will scar._

Patrick knew the last part was a bit of an exaggeration but if anything might work to get David to stop scratching his poison oak rash, the threat of scarring might just do the trick.

David woke around 11. He rolled over and read Patrick’s note and sighed. He felt gratitude bubbling up inside—he really didn’t want to have to show his face in public again today. He stretched his arms above his head feeling the warmth of the sun streaming in through Patrick’s window. He dozed for a few more minutes before the itchiness of his face drove him to the shower and that smelly pink gunk.

“Hi, Ray.” David said as he peeked around the corner of the stairwell to see if Ray had any clients in his office. “Oh, good morning, David! Patrick told me about your run in with poison oak...I remember one time...” and Ray was off and running with a funny story about how his parents and he had gone camping about an hour outside of Winnipeg and how his Dad had encouraged Ray and his brothers to go pick some flowers for their mother...David could see where the story was going but he listened anyway as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He found himself genuinely giggling by the end of Ray’s story. He liked Ray even though he didn’t always get the concept of privacy. 

“Ray, would you mind if I hang out here today?” David asked. “You know, because of...this?” He flapped his hands vaguely in the direction of his face.

“Of course not, David. I have to be in Elmdale in an hour so the house is yours. I won’t be back until late tonight. I have a dinner meeting with another client.”

David spent most of the afternoon flipping through channels on Ray’s tv, while texting with Alexis.

He was stunned by her news and didn’t quite know how to respond. 

D. And what did he say?

A. Nothing. I left b4 he cld say anything.

D. Oh.

A. Oh, God. That was a really stupid thing I did. Wasn’t it?

D. No. It was really brave. And honest....

David paused before adding—

I’m proud of you.

A. I wish you were here. I need a hug.

D. Not from the phantom of the opera you don’t.

A. I have a lot to do today. Gotta run. Mom is driving me crazy by the way.

D. So what else is new? Besides telling Ted you love him, I mean.

A. Fuck off, David.

D. I love you too, Alexis. 

Next he tried Stevie—anything to keep his mind off the itching.

D. How’s your itching?

S. My ass literally hurts from trying not to scratch my arms. 

D. What the?

S. Try clenching your butt cheeks. Seriously, it’s a decent distraction from the itching.

So David tried it.

D. Nope. Not helping.

S. You’ve kinda gotta want it to work.

So David tried it again.

D. Fuck. Now I’m just horny.

S. You are seriously warped.you know that right?

D. Yes. It’s why you love me. 

S. Tolerate, David. Not love.

D. Whatever.

S. Maybe pot would help. Got any?

D. No. Told Patrick I’d lay off it for awhile. 

S. Why?

D. Cuz the last time we got high it freaked him out. 

S. What? Why?

D. He hasn’t smoked it since college.

S. What?!!! I’d die.

D. Me too. He just stared at the wall for an hour. NOT a good look on him.

S. He should stick with whiskey.

D. You’re telling me.

S. He’s fun when he’s tipsy. 

David remembered with great fondness the last time Patrick had been tipsy.

D. Fuck! Now I’m horny again. 

S. Goodbye, David.

After sitting through the end of Pretty Woman and enduring the commercials—why hadn’t Ray upgraded to Netflix?—David decided to text Patrick.

D. How’s the store?

Ten minutes later

P. Thriving. 

D. K. Want me to come help with closing?

P. Nah. I got it. 

Five minutes later.

P. Still at my place?

D. Yes. Enjoying the solitude.

Four minutes later.

P. Where’s Ray?

D. Out until late.

P. Want me to bring you dinner?

D. How about I make you something?

P. Since when do you cook?

D. Since I’m bored.

P. Ooookaaay. What are we having?

D. My mother’s ahnchiladas. 

P. You mean Adelina’s enchiladas?

D. No. I could never make those. Moira Rose’s version will have to do.

P. Why do I feel afraid?

D. Oh be afraid. Be very afraid.

*****************

“Honey, I’m home” Patrick called when he opened the door at Ray’s.

“In the kitchen.” David called back.

Patrick rounded the corner and took in the scene in front of him. A pink-faced David in sweat pants, bare feet (in a kitchen—surely that was incorrect?), a snug black t-shirt, and Ray’s “photographer’s do it in the dark (room)” apron stood near the sink surrounded by what looked like every pot and pan Ray owned. David gave Patrick a quick kiss on the cheek before plunging his arms elbow deep into the sudsy dishwater—“I’m just cleaning up. The enchiladas are in the oven.”

Patrick smiled and grabbed a clean dish towel out of the drawer. “You wash. I’ll dry and put away.” The whole thing felt incredibly domestic and somehow, ridiculously sexy. 

After they ate dinner, Patrick cleared the table—“What should we do with the ummm...leftovers? Should we save some for Ray?” He asked eyeballing the scorched remains of what could only be described as the world’s worst enchiladas.

“Ew, God no!” David protested. “We like Ray!”

Patrick laughed and kissed David on the head. “Thank you for trying. Maybe next time, we should find a recipe though.”

“Well, I’m never trying that again.” David made a circular motion with his hands toward the stove. “I thought I could remember the recipe. It didn’t seem that hard.”

“Well, David. I’m sure it wasn’t but you can’t just throw stuff in if you don’t have the right ingredients. Tomato paste isn’t really a reasonable substitute for red or green Chile sauce.” Patrick teased.

“Well I know that now!” David sassed back. “Besides this isn’t New Mexico—the recipe doesn’t call for red or green chili sauce.”

“More’s the pity, David.” Patrick said, “more’s the pity.”

After they finished cleaning up and leaving the charred remnants to “soak”—Patrick’s favorite trick for getting out of washing difficult pans from his childhood—Patrick led David by the hand to the upstairs bathroom where they returned to the positions they were in the night before so Patrick could reapply calamine lotion to David’s rash—which was starting to look a lot better.

“How’s the itching?” Patrick asked as he dabbed David’s face with a cotton ball soaked pink with lotion. “Hmm...a little better. Stevie gave me a trick to help me keep my mind off of it.” David said as he rubbed his hands up and down Patrick’s lower back and ass. 

“Oh really? What sort of trick?”

“Oh just something that made me think of you.” David grinned up at Patrick with a leer. 

“Hmmm...that sounds interesting. I like it when you think of me.”

“Always, Patrick. Even when I’m here with you.” 

Patrick’s heart thud-thumped so loudly in response to David’s words that he knew David must have heard it. He tried hard to prevent the dopey smile threatening to break out across his face. He loved it when David said things like that—unguarded, honest things that made Patrick think he might mean as much to David as David meant to him. 

Patrick gently removed himself from David’s loose grip on his ass—although he could have stayed there forever. “Let’s go to bed, David” he said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of David’s head. 

“Only if you promise to tell me more about your all-boy’s camp.” David winked. At the exact same moment they both realized what David had just said and grimaced, “uhmm...scratch that last comment” David said. “That sounded super pervy.” 

“Yes, yes, it did. But I knew what you meant.” Patrick laughed. And then for some reason he started telling David all about camp while they got ready for bed. David listened attentively while he flossed and brushed his teeth. He could tell Patrick had fond memories of his time at camp. 

“Why would you run underwear up a flagpole?” David asked as they finally pulled down the covers and slid into bed. 

“It was just a camp prank—something we always did. I almost got sent home once for a towing all the canoes out to the middle of the lake and leaving them there at 2 am.” Patrick positively beamed at the memory. 

“So what you’re telling me,” David said kissing his way up Patrick’s neck, “is that there is a bad boy lurking under this buttoned-up Boy Scout exterior?” 

Patrick found David’s mouth in the dark and licked his tongue lightly across David’s lips. “I” lick “do not” lick “have a Boy Scout” lick “exterior.” 

“Hmm” David moaned softly into Patrick’s mouth. “Whatever you say Scoutmaster Brewer.” And then his tongue was probing into Patrick’s mouth as his hand wrapped around the back of his head pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

“What do you want, David?” Patrick whispered as he pulled back slightly to catch his breath. 

“Just you,” David sighed, “just you” as he lifted his head up to capture Patrick’s lips in another lingering kiss. 

Patrick sighed into David’s embrace, settling himself beside him on the bed, one leg slung low across David’s hips. David’s hand immediately began traveling up and down Patrick’s leg and ass pulling him closer. He loved feeling Patrick’s hard length against his hip and loved it even more that as their kiss continued to deepen that Patrick’s hips rolled involuntarily towards him.

David felt himself starting to leak and gently pushed Patrick’s leg off of him so he could roll them over into a more satisfying position. 

“Fuck yes, David” Patrick groaned as David settled his weight on top of him. David echoed Patrick’s question, “What do you want, Patrick?” 

“Just you, David. Just you.” Patrick smirked dishing out the same non-answer David had given him. This was fairly common with them. They both had preferences but they were also generous, neither wanting to get what they wanted at the expense of the other.

“Okay, very funny.” David said. “If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to have to guess.”

Patrick loved it when David guessed. He threw his arms above his head and looked up coyly into David’s poor rashy face—“you’ll never guess.”

“Sure I will.” David grinned his lopsided smile that made Patrick want to cum in his pants. 

David slid himself down Patrick’s body rubbing his stubbly chin across Patrick’s chest. “Is this what you want?” He asked as his tongue and fingers toyed with Patrick’s nipples—the skin around them puckering and earning him a sharp intake of breath from Patrick. 

“Or maybe this?” David whispered as he reached under the waistband of Patrick’s plaid flannel pajama bottoms and stroked him. He loved that he’d convinced Patrick to start going commando at night. Who the fuck wears underwear to bed? This earned him a shudder and another sharp intake of breath as Patrick brought one of his hands down to cover his eyes. David could see the outline of Patrick’s elbow jutting into the air in a move that told David he was definitely on the right path. 

“Wait! I think I know what you’d like.” David whispered as he mouthed Patrick’s dick through his pants exhaling his hot breath on him as he reached his hand down past Patrick’s balls and lightly teased his finger down his crack. David shifted his weight to give himself more room to work and Patrick’s legs instantly fell further apart to give David better access to him.

“Fuck me, David.” Patrick said as David removed his hand, licked his finger, and then put it back where he began circling Patrick’s rim. Patrick pushed his pajama bottoms down and grabbed his own cock as David entered him with one finger. David batted Patrick’s hand away with his chin. “Mine” he growled. 

As David worked two fingers into Patrick he licked his way around his cock, tasting him, nuzzling him, rubbing his lips over Patrick’s head. As he felt Patrick relax around his fingers as he scissored him open, David lifted himself up slightly so he could pull Patrick deeper into his mouth. Patrick brought his other hand over his eyes and slapped one hand lightly over the other—it was his way of keeping himself from bucking into David’s mouth and one of his many “tells” that David had learned. 

David immediately pulled off of Patrick, removed his hand, and pulled Patrick’s pajama bottoms all the way off of him. As Patrick lifted his hips to help David pull his pants off, he reached down and pulled gently under David’s arms. “Come here, David” he whispered. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” David said as he crawled back up Patrick’s body slipping his tongue inside Patrick’s mouth in a hot, wet kiss. Patrick pushed David’s sweats down over his ass and cupped his hands around David’s curves pulling his hips down closer to Patrick so he could grind against him. David lifted himself up and off of Patrick. “Nope. Not tonight.” He said. “You clearly wanted something else.” 

Patrick looked up at him and whispered again, “Just you, David. Just you.” David reached into the night stand drawer and handed Patrick a condom. Patrick leaned up and rolled it on him before reaching back into the drawer for the organic lube they sold from the back room of the store—because as David said, “not everyone wants to see that in the front of the store.” Patrick poured some lube on his hands and then rubbed up and down David’s length before laying back and putting his feet flat on the mattress on either side of David. David lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Patrick wrapped his legs around David’s waist pulling him deeper. 

Afterwards, as David lay panting across Patrick’s chest feeling the warmth of Patrick’s cum between them, he realized his face hadn’t itched in quite some time. No sooner did he have that thought than he felt an uncontrollable urge to rub his rashy face on Patrick’s chest.

“David! Stop.” Patrick commanded shaking his head and wrapping his arms tightly around this silly, wonderful man who had 100% guessed right.


	3. After I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David buys Patrick his tea and the rest of their day is full of customers. Full of some sweetness, a viewing of a favorite Sherlock episode, and some honest communication which leads to some important revelations about their mutual fears. Canon compliant.

David set the tea he’d bought for Patrick on the counter and gave him a shy smile. Patrick was helping customers (ringing up more massage oil), so David took a moment to watch him work. He’d tell him about Alexis and Ted later. As he watched Patrick efficiently answer questions and bag up the customer’s purchase, David sighed and thought about how immensely relieved he felt. How could hearing three such basic words, words that other people seemed to throw around with such abandon, make him feel so free? Patrick loved him. And he loved Patrick. It was an amazing feeling.

David felt something unraveling inside of himself. He’d felt it happening for months—ever since he’d met Patrick really. Like the knots in a rope slowly coming undone one at a time. Like everything bad he’d ever experienced had all just been steps to bring him to this point...to Patrick. 

After a steady stream of customers, Patrick finally turned the open sign to closed and leaned against the door. “What a day!”

David answered from the bathroom where he was mopping the floor, “If the massage oil purchases are any indication, there are going to be some very happy Mirandas tonight.” 

“And what about you, David?” Patrick called. “Are you happy?” 

David came out of the bathroom pulling off his rubber cleaning gloves. He crossed the floor in several long strides and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck just as he had earlier that day. “Deliriously.” He whispered before pulling Patrick into a lingering kiss. Patrick instinctively slid his hands up David’s sides and around his lower back. 

When David finally pulled back and looked into Patrick’s eyes he asked softly “Is Ray home tonight?” 

Patrick’s hands stopped their exploration of David’s back, “Sadly, yes.”

“Damn.” 

“I agree.” Patrick said before titling his chin up and leaning in to kiss David’s neck over and over and over again, licking and biting gently from under his chin up to the sensitive skin beneath his ear. David angled his neck to give Patrick better access and sighed, loving the feel of Patrick’s lips and tongue on his skin.

And then David’s stomach growled—like the mmmmrkklle—mmmrrrrmmmmeeerr kind of growl—the kind that says I really haven’t had anything but a dog cookie since breakfast. Patrick pulled back laughing. “Well that’s one way to kill the mood.”

“I’m sorry!” David whined waving his arms in the general direction of his mid-section. “You know my stomach has a mind of its own.”

Patrick held out his hand—“Let’s go to the cafe.”

“No.” David said glancing at the clock on the wall. “The cafe will be insanely crowded with that two-for-one deal Twyla and Alexis cooked up.”

“We could drive to Elmdale,” Patrick offered. At that, David’s stomach growled again. 

“I’ll never make it that far,” David pouted. “Can’t we just...?” He glanced meaningfully at the cooler where they kept the cheese. 

Patrick sighed and shook his head. They’d had this conversation before. “One package of cheese, David. ONE! We have to stop eating all our inventory.”

David’s eyes lit up. Patrick rarely gave in so easily. “Let’s have a picnic in the back.” 

“Okay, David.” Patrick hated to admit it but he was hungry too and he knew David would bring the Havarti which was Patrick’s favorite even though David preferred the Brie. “You get the food, I’ll get my laptop.”

“What should we watch?” Patrick called from the back room. 

“How about _Sherlock_?” David answered back.

“Really?” 

“Yes.” David said as he came through the back curtain carrying a bottle of wine in one hand and balancing a box of crackers, cheese, and a jar of organic applesauce on one of the cutting boards they were supposed to be trying to sell. “What?” David asked at the look on Patrick’s face. “I’ll wash it!” 

Patrick was searching through the watch list on his streaming service, “which episode?” He knew David would prefer _Downton Abbey_ but he wasn’t about to question his luck. He much preferred _Sherlock._

“The Woman.” David replied. 

“Ohhh. You wanna see your secret crush, huh?” Patrick teased him.

David looked at him imperviously. “There is nothing secret about my crush on Irene Adler. She’s gorgeous. AND she does things to Sherlock that I can only dream of doing to that beautiful man. Plus it’s the only episode where John actually gets jealous—which I think is funny.”

“You think it’s funny because a straight guy gets jealous of a woman who is with his best friend?” Patrick sat back on the sofa next to where David had settled himself.

“Of course it’s funny!” David said as he poured them both a glass of wine. 

“Just like it’s kind of funny that you try not to be jealous of Stevie—even though there is absolutely nothing for you to be jealous of. Except maybe that she got to me first,” David joked wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. 

“Okay, David. I’ll take your word for it.” Patrick said making it clear that he didn’t understand, even a little bit, what was funny about it. 

They settled in to watch the episode while polishing off the cheese and the apple sauce. Shortly after Irene shows up at Sherlock’s apartment they paused the show long enough to clean up and settle into the sofa under the quilt they kept for chilly evenings. Patrick was settled between David’s legs with his back against his chest. David’s arms were wrapped around him.

They woke up as the end credit music came on startling them both. 

“Oh, man” Patrick said as he sat up rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“Fuck.” David said as he tried to move his leg that had fallen asleep behind Patrick. “I can’t believe we fell asleep.”

“Mmmhmm” Patrick grumbled as he moved the laptop off his lap and slid his legs to the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his fingers vigorously through his hair. David leaned up and rubbed his back.

“You should take me home,” David said. “You’re tired.”

“I am,” Patrick said as he leaned back into David sideways this time. 

David wrapped his hand around Patrick’s head pulling his head towards him for a small sideways kiss on his temple. “I love you.” He said quietly, trying out the words again. He could feel the corner of Patrick’s eye crinkling into a smile beneath where David’s lips rested.

“I love you too, David.” Patrick said. 

......

The next morning the store was exceptionally quiet. There was some kind of BBQ thing at Mutt’s so most of the singles (many of whom were now couples at least for the next week or two) were either hungover and sleeping in or at Mutt’s. As for The Apothecary’s “regulars” the little town had probably just had more excitement than it could handle with the week-long Singles event winding down. The rain didn’t help either.

Neither David or Patrick seemed to mind. Although normally fairly demonstrative with their affection, they were even more so today. When they first opened, David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and rested his chin on Patrick’s shoulder while Patrick read the newspaper. Later, Patrick put his hand over David’s and pulled his fingers to his lips when their paths crossed in the supply room. Each seemed unable to resist touching the other as they went about their work at the store. While they ate their lunch in the back room, Patrick decided to ask David what he’d wanted to last night.

“So why do you think it’s funny that John is jealous of Irene? Or that I used to be jealous of Stevie?”

David paused his chewing and looked confused for a minute. Once his brain caught up, he shrugged his shoulders a bit then looked closely at Patrick. 

“Are you sure you want to hear this?” He knew it sometimes bothered Patrick that he was so close with Stevie and he wasn’t sure if he should try to make a joke of his comment from last night or if he should tackle this head-on. 

Patrick leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs at the ankles, and folded his hands in his lap. “I really would like to understand. I know they are fictional characters but why would it be funny for someone to be jealous of another person’s relationship—especially if they weren’t ever romantically involved. Or,” he added glancing at the floor, “even if they were.”

David decided to just tell the truth.

“Maybe funny isn’t really the right word. It’s just honest and human and not without irony” David said. “The line where John says, ‘I’m not actually gay.’ And Irene says, ‘well, I am. And look at us both.’—it’s just a perfect summary of how things really are most of the time. Love and sex and friendship are all just complicated things to try to unwind with or without sexual attraction.” David popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. “I mean,” he said after chewing for a moment, “John may not want to fuck Sherlock, to which I would have to question whether or not he’s actually human, but he sure as hell doesn’t want to lose him either. He loves him” David shrugged his shoulders matter-of-factly.

“Okay...” Patrick said, “I sorta get that. Are you saying John’s farther in on the the spectrum than he might think he is?”

David sighed. “No! I really don’t think he’s attracted to him—at least not the way they play the characters. That’s why I don’t like the whole spectrum thing. It’s just too simple an explanation. Look at you and Rachel.”

“What about us?” Patrick said, with a slight edge to his voice.

“Thinking of sexuality on a continuum doesn’t really explain anything about your relationship with her, does it?” David asked holding up his hand before Patrick could interrupt. “I mean, sure it can maybe explain why it never felt right but it doesn’t do anything to explain how or why you kept trying to make it work,” David explained. “I know you’ve told me it’s because it felt like what you were supposed to do,” David continued. “But I know you Patrick. It was more than that. It was because of love. You loved her and she loved you and because of that you were willing to keep trying even though it wasn’t perfect or wasn’t everything you wanted it to be.”

Patrick cleared his throat and shook his head. He thought he might start crying at any moment. He’d tried for months to figure out how to tell David about Rachel about the whys and hows and all of the rest of it, and, yet, here David had just described it so perfectly. He was right, of course. They had loved each other—deeply—that’s why they kept trying. It wasn’t because it was ever really that easy to fall back into it—it took work but he wouldn’t have kept working at it if he hadn’t loved her. 

David stood up, walked over to Patrick and sat down on his lap. “And now,” he said wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck and kissing him gently on the lips, “you love me. And I love you. And I’m so incredibly grateful for that.”

“But?” Patrick said it for him—he could hear it in David’s voice. 

“But,” David said, “I’m scared. I’m scared you may do that with us. That _this_ ” he gestured between them, “that _I_ am not what you want or not _everything_ that you want,” his voice cracking a bit as he admitted one of his deepest fears. 

Standing up abruptly, David continued, “I’m afraid that you will stay anyway because you’ve done it before even when you know it’s not what you want or when you know you could have better.” David let out a shuddering sigh and looked into the distance unable to meet Patrick’s gaze. 

Patrick sat in silence for a moment rubbing his hands up and down his thighs trying to think of something to say or do that would reassure David. 

“You know what, David?” Patrick said finally. “I don’t have an easy answer for you. I mean it when I say I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. How could I have? I’ve never met anyone like you, David.” 

Patrick stood up and cupped his hand under David’s chin willing him to look at him. “I can tell you that I’m scared too. I have the same fears. What if this” he said gesturing between them the same way David had “isn’t what YOU want—or what if it’s not everything you want?”

Patrick took a deep breath and plunged on, “I know you’re attracted to women—what if you find someone you’d rather be with? Someone more sophisticated and interesting?”

Patrick paused trying to come to terms with whether or not he should ask what he was really thinking—what he was perhaps most afraid of—“What if you find someone who is willing to share you? Because that’s not something I think I could ever do.“ There he’d said it. 

It scared him all the time—this idea that he would never be enough for this incredible, creative, sexually liberated man who had been with so many people. Patrick could count on one hand the number of people he’d been with. He knew David had been with multiple partners at the same time—shit, he’d been with Stevie and Jake not all that long ago. He knew he would never be able to share David, or anyone he loved in that way. 

Patrick moved abruptly away from David turning his back and getting ready to go unlock the door. “If you think you’re the only one who’s scared here, you’re wrong.” 

“Oh my God, Patrick!” David moved to block Patrick’s escape through the office curtain. 

“Is THAT what you’re worried about?” He asked incredulously more than a little hurt. “I really wish my fucking past wasn’t such an easy Google search away. Did you not hear anything I just said about love?! Don’t you get how long it’s taken me to get to the point where I found someone I trusted enough to love?

Before Patrick could respond David continued his rant. “Seriously that’s another problem with the whole spectrum thing—just because I am physically attracted to women, and men, and men who used to be women, etc. DOES not mean that I would ever act on it when I’m in love with someone else! I’m not that depraved. What do you think I would just fuck anything that moves? Attraction is just chemistry, it’s fucking biological.” 

David stepped out of Patrick’s way and started pacing around the room. “THIS” he said wildly gesturing between them again “is so much more than that. How can you not see that?” 

Something in David’s indignant tone set Patrick off. The words flew out of his mouth before he even thought about what he was saying—he was pissed! “Maybe the same way you think that I wouldn’t talk to you before things went off the rails with us, David!” Patrick practically shouted as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “I’m not stupid enough to waste another 12 years of my life just because I love someone. It may have taken me awhile to figure some shit out, but I’m not THAT stupid, David.”

David stopped pacing and stopped to look at Patrick—really look at him. And suddenly he burst out laughing.

What the hell were they even arguing about? So they were both scared. Wasn’t it a good thing that they were talking about it? And damnit if Patrick didn’t look fucking sexy with his eyes blazing and his hands shoved into his pockets. David took two strides towards Patrick placing his hands on his shoulders and propelling him against the wall. Patrick managed to eek out a surprised “what the hell” before David’s mouth crushed into his taking his breath away. 

Patrick’s body responded before his brain was even able to catch up. One minute he was pissed off and yelling and the next he was pinned against a wall with David’s tongue fucking into his mouth. 

Patrick’s hands decided the right next step as they pulled David closer as his hips thrust into him. After several heated minutes of kissing, and grinding, and groping, David pulled back leaning his forehead against Patrick’s. “I never said you were stupid, Patrick. That’s the very last thing anyone would accuse you of being.” He whispered. “You’re so fucking brilliant and beautiful. I just can’t believe you’re mine sometimes and it scares me.”

“And I never said you’d fuck anything that moves, David. I’m sorry if you thought that’s what I meant. I’m just scared too.” Patrick said tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

‘We can’t have this,’ David thought as he leaned in for another gentler kiss trying to express that he was sorry for his part in this conversation. “Well THAT was dark” he laughed out loud as he stepped away from Patrick running his hand through his hair and smiling his most disarming smile as he tried to pull Patrick out of the darkness with him. “So we’re both scared. That’s good right? It means we both have something here that we don’t ever want to lose.” 

Patrick raised his eyes from the floor and looked into David’s smiling face. He knew what David was trying to do so he decided to help him. This time it was David who was caught off guard by the force of a kiss. 

When they finally broke apart, Patrick smiled up at David. “Hey. Did we just have a fight and then kiss and make up all in the span of five minutes?”

“Half a fight” David joked “Because we haven’t had the time or the privacy to have a full fight. Or, to make up.” David said moving his lips in for another kiss. 

And just then the front door bell jingled.

“Maybe next time, David” Patrick said as he swatted David on the ass as he moved around him to greet their customer. “Maybe next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on what happens after “I Love You.” Sometimes the build up to saying that and all of the heightened emotions can lead to other less pleasant heightened emotions where fears and insecurities sit just below the surface. Given their respective histories, I think they would have had to have conversations like this at some point.


	4. Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick (and Ray) share some moments as Patrick and David prepare for their first upcoming holiday season at Rose Apothecary.

“I can’t believe it’s raining again” Patrick complained.

David, who, for some reason didn’t mind the rain, stepped up behind Patrick sliding his arms around his waist and peppering kisses along his bare shoulder.

“I’m sorry you can’t go on your hike,” David said sliding his tongue into the spot behind Patrick’s ear that was guaranteed to elicit a moan and sometimes a full body shiver from Patrick. “But I have some ideas of what we can do instead.”

David hadn’t been looking forward to the morning alone and wasn’t at all bothered that Patrick’s hike was getting canceled except he knew Patrick was disappointed. They’d been buried with work as they prepared for their first big holiday at the store. It was only September but they’d spent the majority of August taking turns managing the store while one of them, usually David, went on vendor visits to select items for their winter and holiday inventory. He was tired of driving and of keeping himself company. He’d been looking forward to spending a lazy Sunday morning under the covers with Patrick until Patrick had told him he’d agreed to go on a hike with Ray.

Ray was leaving to visit his family for a week, and Patrick and David would have the place to themselves. Patrick had explained to David that he didn’t think he’d mind since they would be getting a whole week of alone time—plus Ray was doing them a favor by picking up some small stone carvings by an Aboriginal artist David had read about in a Canadian art journal that they were going to feature at the store.

David had tried to be good-natured about it, but Patrick could tell he’d been bummed out. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, David” he’d said.

“Yes you will,” David had said. “You’ll be bringing me pancakes in bed the whole time Ray’s gone!”

That morning Patrick had gotten up at six to jump in the shower and pack some things for his hike with Ray.

What had been a light gray sky and a light drizzle at 6:00 had turned to a black sky and full-on downpour by 6:30. And so there they stood, barefoot and shirtless; David in his sleep pants and Patrick in the sweats he’d planned to wear on the hike.

Patrick leaned back against David whose hands had started to wander over his chest as his tongue continued its exquisite journey behind his ear and down Patrick’s shoulder and back again.

“Hmmm...” Patrick sighed, “You can do that all day if you’d like.”

“Oh, I’d like.” David murmured.

“Knock! Knock!” Ray’s voice came from the other side of the bedroom door and the door knob turned.

David abruptly and forcefully (more forcefully than he’d intended) pushed Patrick away accidentally shoving him into the curtains by the window. By the time Ray had made it into the room Patrick’s hands were twisted in the curtain on either side of his body where he’d grabbed them to keep himself from falling. David was standing a few feet away looking terribly sheepish and guilty. To an outside observer (or a roommate with boundary issues) it might have looked like Patrick was giving David some sort of show.

For his part, Ray just smiled brightly and did his best to ignore whatever scene he’d just stumbled into. ‘I really should put a lock on Patrick’s door’ Ray thought to himself.

“I brought you both pancakes,” Ray said gesturing to the tray he was carrying. “Now don’t get used to this, Patrick. I just knew you would be upset about the rain and having to cancel our hike. Where would you like me to put this?”

“On the desk is fine” Patrick said offhandedly as he kept his body still slightly turned away from Ray in an attempt to hide the effects David’s roving tongue had had on him.

David looked at him incredulously and lurched towards the desk to grab Patrick’s clothes from yesterday, including his underwear all of which David had uncharacteristically tossed in his haste to get Patrick naked last night.

“Oh, that’s okay David” Ray said eyes dancing with amusement at David’s obvious dismay. “I’ll just put it on the dress...Er”

Ray paused, momentarily thrown off by the folded pile of David’s clothes and the unfolded black boxers haphazardly hanging halfway off the lampshade. Recovering quickly, Ray changed directions and said “or the nightst...”

“Noooo” David groaned looking at the bottle of lube and box of condoms sitting on the nightstand. ‘Okay,’ Ray thought to himself, ‘I really must get a lock sooner rather than later.’ He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly holding the breakfast tray trying not to burst out laughing. David looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

Patrick, having recovered his balance and his composure by this point squared his shoulders, smiled a huge somewhat apologetic grin at Ray and smoothly said, “thank you so much Ray. That was really thoughtful. Here let me take that.”

After being relieved of the breakfast tray, Ray stood rubbing his hands together. He’d forgotten what else he was going to say. “Oh, yes” he said after a beat suddenly remembering, “Since our hike got rained out, I’m going to go ahead and leave now for Winnipeg. I should get there before dark this way.”

“Okay, Ray” Patrick said, “and thank you for this,” he gestured towards the tray, “that was really thoughtful.”

Ray looked at him fondly—he really did like this young man and was glad he’d found happiness in Schitt’s Creek. He had seemed so lost when he interviewed for the job and so grateful to leave whatever had been troubling him behind. Ray didn’t like to pry, but he knew that David, as high-strung as he was, had brought a light to Patrick’s eyes that wasn’t just about sex—or judging by the state of the room—maybe wasn’t only about sex.

“You’re welcome, Patrick. David,” Ray added, “I hope you and Patrick enjoy some well-deserved privacy this week. Ciao! Boys!” Ray’s mouth quirked into a smile as he closed the door and heard David squeal, “oh my fucking God! I’m never having sex in this house again!”

“David!” Patrick scolded. “Ray is leaving for a week and you didn’t even thank him for the pancakes.”

“Fuck me!” David said as he rushed to the door and ran down the stairs after Ray. “Ray! Ray!” He called catching him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “Ray, thank you so much for the pancakes. I’m so sorry, that was rude of me not to say that.”

“Oh, David,” Ray said turning back to look at him. “Friends who are family never have to say they’re sorry.”

David was taken aback by the sweetness of Ray’s comment. “That was a really lovely thing to say, Ray. Have a safe drive and text us when you get there so we know you made it safely.”

“Thank you, David,” Ray said giving him a one-armed man hug. “I will do that.”

When David went back into Patrick’s room he was still smiling. He really did like Ray.

Patrick had removed David’s underwear from the lampshade and had moved the breakfast tray to the dresser. “Do you want to eat up here or downstairs?”

“Downstairs,” David said picking up the tray. “This isn’t nearly enough syrup.”

Patrick turned on a Sunday morning television news program, something David found annoying, but he wasn’t going to complain. Patrick was usually so busy taking care of everyone else that he rarely got to do what he wanted to do. David decided listening to talking heads and political pundits in the background was the least he could do since Patrick’s plans for the morning had been ruined.

“So what should we do now?” Patrick asked as he finished clearing the table.

“I’ll wash, you dry” David said. He’d found he enjoyed this little piece of domesticity with Patrick—standing side-by-side, shoulders touching as they worked. Ray didn’t have a dishwasher and David was learning to be okay with that. He’d never really had to do anything even remotely domestic in his former life and he found there was a certain mindlessness that came with things like dusting, or vacuuming, or doing the dishes. He could let his mind wander and still get something accomplished. Currently, his mind was wandering to last night and he couldn’t help smiling a little to himself.

*****

It had been a long work week for them both. Patrick had worked non-stop at the store and David had put almost 800 miles on Patrick’s car driving dusty back roads and meeting vendors two or three hours away to make holiday purchasing decisions. He worked with a lot of vendors remotely but there was something about seeing where they worked and learning about their process that helped him make better purchasing decisions.

David arrived back at the store after closing and went around the back entrance where he found Patrick sitting outside on the stoop watching the sunset. It wasn’t a great view, but it was quiet and the sky was lit up like a fine art painting full of glorious reds and oranges. The underbelly of a low layer of clouds was lined with deeper reds and purples. It was the kind of sunset that made you think there just might really be a God and that maybe, just maybe, She was putting on a show just for you.

Patrick held out his hand to David who helped pull him up and they stood watching the sunset for a good five minutes, not talking, just leaning against each other—Patrick’s arm around David’s waist and David’s arm laying across Patrick’s shoulders. As the sun dropped below the horizon David shivered involuntarily—there was an autumn chill in the air. Patrick pulled him into a hug and rubbed his hands briskly up and down David’s back. “I missed you today.”

“Uh-huh” David smirked. “Well I missed you ALL week.”

“It’s not a competition, David” Patrick replied before reaching up to give David a lingering kiss.

“Says you.” David responded. “What should we do for dinner?”

“Always thinking about food, aren’t you David?” Patrick teased.

“What, I didn’t have lunch?” David protested.

“Okay. David.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Oh, I believe that you didn’t have lunch. But I’ve been on road trips with you. How many packages of Red Vines did you eat? And Bottlecaps? And who knows how many samples from vendors?”

David tried to look offended but couldn’t hold it. “Fine. So I eat like a nine-year old when I’m on a road trip—especially when I have to do all the driving.”

“What would you know about what a nine-year old eats, David?”

“Well I was one once—surely that counts!”

“Sure David. That counts.”

David laughed and pulled Patrick in for another kiss. Pulling away, he asked again, “So what’s for dinner?”

Patrick hugged him closer giggling. “Ray won’t be home until after ten—he’s shopping for his niece’s wedding present at the mall in Elmdale and then meeting a friend for a late dinner. How about pizza at my place?”

“Only if I can have a salad too” David said putting a hand on his belly “gotta counteract all that junk food AND pizza you know.”

Patrick, who by now was familiar with David’s gastrointestinal eccentricities immediately said, “yes—and we’re doing a marghareta pizza—you know what happened last time you mixed red vines and red sauce!”

David blanched at the memory. He was sure at the time he’d never be able to look at Patrick or Ray again after spending a significant amount of time in Ray’s only bathroom before Ronnie remodeled it. There was no window and the ceiling fan only sort of worked. Patrick had checked on him TWICE knocking lightly on the bathroom door to make sure he was okay.

“Good decision” David said.

While they waited for their order, they talked about their days—how things were at the store, how David’s trip had gone. David started getting re-energized when he began talking about an artist’s collective in Maple Ridge he’d visited. It was based on a pure profit sharing model where every artist submitted their art, set a price, and then every artist received an equal share of the profits each month after expenses even if their art didn’t sell. “It’s a really interesting concept,” David said, “of course, it wouldn’t work for the store because we sell too many different kinds of things, but for an artist collective it’s pretty genius. The funny part is that the guy who runs it, looks exactly like Brian Kenney—I can never remember that actor’s name without Googling it.”

“Who’s Brian Kenney?” Patrick asked.

“Oh, my God, really? _Queer as Folk_ , Brian Kenney? The sexy bad boy everyone wanted to fuck? THAT Brian Kenny?” David practically gushed.

“I’ve never seen it.” Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

“What?!” David’s eyebrows shot up. “I can’t believe you’ve never watched _Queer as Folk_?! Not even one episode? It’s a classic!”

“I think it came out when I was in college.” Patrick said. “We didn’t have cable and I didn’t watch much tv.”

“Studying too hard were we?” David teased. He knew Patrick had been on the Dean’s list every semester—he’d Googled him shortly after they met. Patrick’s online presence wasn’t nearly as salacious as David’s—mostly mentions in local newspaper sports columns and the random social media post that made it through whatever privacy filters were supposed to be there to protect personal info but never worked.

“Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I was.”

“Well you’re in for a treat!” David said grabbing Patrick’s laptop and pulling up YouTube. In search he typed, “Brian Kenny and Justin QAF sexiest moments.” There were over 1,000 videos. David picked one he’d watched before when he’d needed a little “inspiration.” He put the laptop on the coffee table in front of Patrick. “Just watch” he said.

While Patrick watched the eight minute video, David watched Patrick. He watched the way he worked his jaw at first—he watched the way Patrick shifted a little at around the three minute mark in the video when Brian and Justin fucked for the first time. He watched as Patrick licked his lips unconsciously at the clip of Justin fucking Brian. David still couldn’t figure out what episode that scene was from. He’d only watched the series all the way through once. Brian was hot but most of the rest of the characters were super annoying.

When the video was over, Patrick looked over at David smirking at him. “So? Did you like it?”

Just then the headlights of the pizza delivery driver flashed in the driveway.

“Hold that thought,” David said jumping up to meet the driver and pay for their dinner.

As they sat eating their pizza, David asked, “So did you think Brian was hot?”

Patrick looked a little non-plussed. “I guess.”

“So you didn’t like it?”

“I’ve just never really been into porn.”

David almost choked on the bite of tomato he’d just picked out of his salad. “Porn? That’s not porn.”

“It looked like porn to me.”

“Oh, Patrick” David laughed, “you have no idea. Haven’t you ever, you know...?” He left the question hanging thinking Patrick would fill in the blanks.

“Haven’t I ever, what, David?”

“You know, put on a video and...” David pantomimed jacking off.

“Nope.”

David’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “Seriously?”

“Yes, David. I’m serious. I just never felt the need for that.” Patrick said. “I have a pretty healthy imagination,” he added. He didn’t want David thinking he NEVER did that-he just never felt the need for visuals.

“Wow!” David was stunned. He didn’t think he’d ever met anyone who didn’t occasionally watch something to help them get started or to finish or whatever in between.

“So you’ve really never...” he asked again.

“No, David. You can ask a thousand times and the answer will still be the same.”

“Do you want to?”

“What, right now?”

“Sure. Why not? We have the house to ourselves it could be fun.” David said.

“But you’re here.” Patrick protested. “Why do I need a video when the person sitting across from me is sexier than any actor I’ve ever seen?”

David basked in the compliment briefly smiling his sweet, sexy, lopsided smile. “Well, you do have a point. But seriously, I’d like to show you something and just see if you like it. I could tell you liked the _Queer as Folk_ video. You were starting to get hard.”

“I was not,” Patrick protested before flushing bright red. “Okay, so maybe I was.” He admitted.

“So do you want to watch something with me or not?”

Patrick hesitated for a minute before agreeing. “Why not?” He shrugged.

“And if you don’t like it, we never have to do it again. Fair?” David asked.

“Fair.” Patrick said.

David searched for a few minutes before finding a video he thought Patrick might like—not super raunchy or porny, but hot. He put the laptop back on the coffee table and kissed Patrick on the top of the head as he stood up.

“Wait!” Patrick said, “where are you going? I don’t want to watch this ALONE!”

“I’m just going to the bathroom. Hit play, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Yah, right.” Patrick muttered. “Don’t take your phone!”

“I know, I know!” David waved his hands over his head. “Or,” he put up air quotes, “you’ll be in there....” trying to mimic Patrick’s voice...

“For an hour.” They both finished the sentence.

He purposefully took his phone out of his back pocket, leaned over Patrick, and set it face down on the table beside him, pausing to kiss him before he stalked away.

When he came back in the room Patrick had both feet firmly planted on the floor, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. David watched him for a few minutes before leaning down behind him on the couch. “Babe. You can touch yourself.” He didn’t need to give his permission but it felt like the right thing to say in the moment. Patrick looked up at him all flushed and sweet. “And just where should I touch myself, David?” He asked half teasing, half serious.

“Wherever you’d like.” David whispered nuzzling Patrick’s neck.

“And you’re...? You’re just going to...?”

“Watch.”

Patrick twisted towards David and pulled him into a blazing kiss. “Undo my pants?” he asked when he pulled away breathlessly. So David did—first lightly cupping the hardness beneath Patrick’s jeans, then slowly pushing his tongue into Patrick’s mouth tasting every cavity, twirling his tongue, teasing against Patrick’s tongue as he undid Patrick’s belt and then the button of his jeans. Patrick grinned into their kiss, “one handed, even.” He sighed.

“Oh, I’m very good with one hand, Patrick” David teased back, cupping his hand against Patrick again a little harder this time. Patrick bucked up into his hand before David pulled it away. “I’m just going to go sit over there. Keep watching.”

David grabbed his phone and took the seat opposite Patrick. He had no use for his phone really but he wanted Patrick to relax and just enjoy the moment. He thought if he spent a little time scrolling and ignoring him, Patrick might be less nervous.

Patrick watched David for a few seconds before his eyes flicked back to the video playing in front of him. He slid down in the sofa a little bit stretching his legs and letting them fall open. He rubbed his hand back and forth absentmindedly against his erection as he watched. His eyes slid back to David self consciously a few times but David was still scrolling on his phone. Patrick rested his head against the back of the sofa and sunk down a little lower. He closed his eyes and lowered the zipper on his jeans. He could only hear the sounds from the video now and damn, it was hot. Something about the sounds of breathing and groans and skin slapping against skin without the visual distraction was so damn electric. He reached his hands into his pants and began to stroke himself.

David put his phone down and watched. Patrick was so beautiful like this. Head tipped back, eyes closed, touching himself. David almost couldn’t stand it. He moved his hands slowly so he was sitting on them—he didn’t want to disturb Patrick by moving too quickly but he also knew he would cum much sooner than he wanted to if he touched himself. This is not how he thought this night would go but holy fuck he was enjoying it.

The video ended and there was nothing left in the room except the sound of Patrick’s quickening breath as he jacked himself off. God, David loved this. Patrick wasn’t putting on a show or playing out some scene, he was just being Patrick, touching himself in a way that felt good. After Patrick had climaxed, he opened his eyes and smiled a shy smile at David. “Well, that was...” he struggled looking for the right word. “Different.”

A flicker of concern passed across David’s face. Maybe Patrick hated it? Maybe he felt like David had pushed him into doing something he didn’t want to do? “Different good or different I’m never doing that again?” He asked, trying not to sound too angsty.

“Different good—David. Definitely different good.” Patrick smiled more broadly and confidently this time. “Now what can I do for you?”

“Oh, my God! Patrick” David said lunging to straddle Patrick’s lap, kissing him all over his face, hands running up and down his arms, fingers reaching to bring Patrick’s hand to his mouth, licking the palm of his hand and kissing every finger. “That was everything! I could die right now and not have a single regret.”

******

“Where’d you go?” Patrick said nudging David playfully with his shoulder.

“What?” David asked startled out of his memory.

“Where’d you go? You were a million miles away.”

“Oh. No I wasn’t. I was actually right here with you. Reliving last night.” David replied, eyes all bright and smiling, his mouth smirking into a grin.

“Yeah. We’re going to have to make that happen again.” Patrick grinned back.

“Oh yeah? Which part?” David asked as his finished washing the last piece of silverware.

Patrick laughed and snapped David on the ass with the kitchen towel he was holding. “All of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a totally made up, canon compliant, in-sequence story. I had no idea when I started writing where it would take me, but I kinda love it. Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated. I love these characters so much and I want to create a world for them that is consistent with who they are in the show but that deepens their relationship “behind the scenes.”


	5. Here Comes the Rain Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to Annie Lennox for stealing her lyrics. Patrick and David enjoy a little more privacy while Ray is still out of town. Patrick comes up with an idea to give them a little more alone time.

Patrick looked at David across the store. It was raining (still!) and he was feeling more than a little hemmed in. This week with David had been heaven, but Ray would be back in two days and Patrick was frustrated the time for just the two of them was coming to an end. He knew David was too—he’d told him so in the shower this morning.

When Ronnie remodeled Ray’s bathroom last spring, she had done an amazing job. Ray had splurged for some serious hardware and tile work. The shower had two shower heads and multiple jets. Patrick was making himself useful washing David’s front while David enjoyed the water jets pulsating along his back. “Hmmm...fuck I’m going to miss this!” David moaned.

“Me or the shower, David?” Patrick asked reaching his arms around David’s waist and rubbing the bar of soap he held in his hand into all of David’s beautiful crevices. “Both.” David had answered honestly. 

They hadn’t had a customer in over three hours and Patrick had done everything he could think that needed to be done.

“David, I have an idea.” 

David didn’t turn from where he’d been jotting down ideas in his planner. He was engrossed in figuring out where they should put the holiday inventory when it started arriving. Patrick admired David’s ability to occupy his mind even in the most boring of circumstances but was annoyed that he didn’t respond.

“David. Are you listening to me?” 

“Uhhhum...” David said nodding. “You have an idea.” Patrick both loved and found David’s ability to repeat back everything he’d said even though he clearly hadn’t been listening frustrating in equal measure.

“David!” He said more forcefully. David looked up quickly and put down his pen. “Patrick.” He responded in an identical tone, one beautiful eyebrow raised playfully.

Patrick’s tone immediately softened. “Don’t you want to hear my idea?” 

David sauntered towards him and put both hands on Patrick’s shoulders. “Baby, I LIVE to hear your ideas. I can’t get enough of them,” David teased kissing Patrick briefly. “I’ve never known anyone who had such amazing ideas.” He kissed him again. “I’m just” Kiss. “in awe of you” Kiss. “and am so honored to be a witness to Patrick Brewer’s next idea” Longer Kiss.

“Okay, David. Fine. If you don’t wanna hear my idea, then I’m not going to tell you.”

“Oh, please, baby” David pretended to beg, “please, please tell me.”

“Nope.” Patrick suddenly smiled and tickled David’s sides. David was very ticklish. 

“Stop!” David said giggling. 

“No.” Patrick said continuing to try to tickle him, advancing as David kept squirming out of his reach and swatting at his hands. 

“Seriously, you’re spazzing me out!” David said. Patrick laughed and wrapped his arms around David twirling with him in a spinning kind of hug where David was still flinching at every touch thinking Patrick was about to tickle him again.

As their laughter subsided, David leaned his head against Patrick’s, “I’m sorry my love. What’s your idea?”

“Nope. I’m not telling you now.”

“Patrick...just tell me” David whined. 

“Nope. The moment’s passed, David. Sorry. You missed your chance.” Patrick teased.

They continued to play the game for the rest of the afternoon. David’s curiosity was seriously piqued and Patrick was playing it cool—pretending that he wasn’t going to tell him—which they both knew he would eventually, he just liked to make David beg. Plus, it took some of the boredom out of his day. 

When David brought him his afternoon tea from the cafe, instead of Patrick’s name on the cup, it said “Tell me!” in big letters. Every time David passed Patrick in the store that afternoon, he would try a different tactic. 

First, he tried being sweet, kissing Patrick’s neck and asking nicely, “please tell me.”

Next, he tried getting a customer (their one customer all afternoon) involved. “You should ask Patrick to tell you about his great idea! It’s really good.” When the customer asked Patrick, his eyes gleamed in delight as he looked at David above her head, and smoothly said, “oh, well, you know how much David likes to exaggerate. I just ordered some new flavors of lip balm for the holidays—you know like cinnamon and apple spice.” David’s eyes narrowed—that had been HIS idea. Patrick was now playing dirty. 

“Oh, dear!” The older woman said, “now that is a good idea!”

After she left, Patrick pulled out his phone and sent David a text. 

_Nice try._

David felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his back pocket smirking. He read the text and then looked Patrick up and down letting his gaze linger in certain places before he texted back. 

_Let me know when you’re ready to make a deal—I’ll be in the back._

And with that he slid his phone into his back pocket, picked up his planner and his coffee in one hand and pinched Patrick on the ass as he walked past him into the break room.

Patrick read the text in amusement. This day was turning into a better day than he thought it would be. 

Patrick held his resolve all through dinner, which was much longer than David thought he would. 

As they finished cleaning up their dinner plates, David leaned into Patrick wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you when you wanted to share your idea with me this morning. I really would like to hear it.” 

Patrick beamed at him and kissed his neck. 

“That is” David teased, “unless you’ve forgotten it by now.”

Patrick bit down hard on David’s neck causing him to squeal and flail his arms “what was that for?!”

“Just because I love you so damn much.” Patrick said.

“Hmm...well okay then,” David said folding himself back into Patrick’s arms. “I love you too. What’s your big idea?”

“I don’t want this week to end, David. I’ve had so much fun just being with you. I’ve been thinking we need to do this again—soon!”

“Well, we can’t exactly kick Ray out of his own house” David said “and he’s not going anywhere again until after Christmas. So what’s your plan?”

Patrick smiled up at him. “I want us to close the store for four days the week after next.”

“Really?” David was surprised. He’d suggested closing early a time or two or opening late and Patrick had never been open to it. “Oh? And how would that work? I mean I’m guessing our customers expect us to be open during our posted hours.” David said using Patrick’s own words against him. 

“I’ve thought of that,” Patrick responded, “If we put a sign up tomorrow and send an email to our customer list, we should be okay.”

Patrick poured David another glass of wine and grabbed a beer for himself from the fridge. “Let’s got talk about it in the living room.”

David sat on “his” side of the sofa and waited for Patrick to settle into the other side before he put his feet up on Patrick’s lap. Patrick immediately began giving him a foot massage—just as he’d done for the past several nights. David could get used to this. 

While his hands kneaded and massaged their way up and down the soles of David’s feet and up his calves working the muscles, Patrick settled back into the sofa closing his eyes. They sat in companionable quiet for a bit each lost in his own thoughts, letting their supper settle. After a few minutes, Patrick picked up the conversation again, “I’ve done the math. We’re clearly in our ‘corner’ season, David. Sales are down, traffic’s down. I think we can accomplish two things by being closed...one, you and I can go pick up some of the vendor orders together which will reduce the shipping costs.”

“I like the sound of that,” David said. “That sounds like a good part A. What’s part B?”

“Oh, you’re going to love Part B, David.” Patrick said, giving David’s feet a final squeeze indicating that he was finished with the foot rub. 

“You’re turn, already?” David pouted while at the same time sitting up and making room for Patrick to sit on the floor between his legs. They’d done this every night for the past three nights as well. David began working on the knots in Patrick’s shoulders and upper back, paying special attention to Patrick’s upper traps where he carried most of his tension. 

“Hmmm...” Patrick let out a low groan. “God that feels good, David. How did you get so good at this? Your hands are magic.”

“Uhm...You’re welcome.” David said, “I used to get a lot of massages in my ‘other life’—I guess I picked up a trick or two. Now, what’s the second part of you’re plan?”

“So I was thinking, we could leave on Saturday when we close the store—do pick ups Sunday through Wednesday and then head back here Wednesday night. We’ll do all of the holiday decorating on Thursday and re-open with a Christmas Open-House ‘preview’ sale on Friday—we’ll open at 2 in the afternoon and stay open until 8 or 9. Then Saturday will be our actual holiday open house. I’ve already talked to Ivan—he’ll make whatever we need. We could even have a kid’s make-and-take cookie decorating table.”

“I love it!” David said. “I was trying to figure out how we were going to get everything done. This is perfect. You know what I love most about it?” David asked. 

“What do you love most about it, David?”

“That we’ll have four whole days of not having to get up early to open the store.” David slid his hands down Patrick’s arms and rested his head on top of Patrick’s—that was his unspoken sign that his hands were tired and Patrick’s turn was up. 

Patrick leaned back into David’s chest putting one elbow on each of his knees. He loved the feeling of David’s strong thighs resting against his rib cage. David’s designer jeans had holes in the knees and Patrick began running his index fingers in tiny circles around David’s kneecaps and his exposed skin. David leaned back against the couch and sighed. There was no place he would rather be than sitting here enjoying this quiet evening with Patrick. Between Patrick’s lazy fingers making patterns on his skin and the sound of the rain, David felt himself starting to drift off.

David woke when Patrick’s lips touched his. “Wake up, my love.” 

“Ugggh.” David moaned. “Why?” 

Patrick put his hands around David’s wrists and gently pulled urging him to stand. “Because it’s past midnight and we have to work tomorrow.”

David followed Patrick up the stairs, grumbling the whole way. “I don’t wanna brush my teeth,” David complained. “I just want to go back to sleep.”

“Okay, David. But if you expect a goodnight kiss from me you’re gonna have to brush your teeth.”

David looked at him as though he were actually weighing that option. Finally he caved, “Fine. I’ll brush my teeth. But I AM NOT washing my face.”

“You really are like a fully grown ten year old sometimes, you know that right?” Patrick teased. 

After David brushed his teeth, he fell into the bed and was almost asleep again when he felt Patrick’s weight slide in beside him.

David flung his arm around Patrick’s chest and snuggled in. “I loved your idea, babe. I can’t wait to spend four more days with you.”

“I’m afraid I have bad news though, David.”

“Hmmm? What’s that?” David mumbled.

“There won’t be much sleeping in.” Patrick said. “We’ll still have to get up early to get all the pick-ups done. I’m thinking 6am should be fine. Maybe five on Wednesday to make it back here before it gets too late.”

“What the f...?” David got out before Patrick stopped him with a kiss.

“Don’t worry, babe. You can sleep while I drive.” David swooned and snuggled in closer. He loved that Patrick remembered how much he loved that song.


	6. Bad dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick try to enjoy their last day of privacy before Ray comes home from his trip. David has a bad dream, and Patrick tries to make it better.

The darkness of the room was disorienting and David couldn’t remember where he was at first. Then he remembered and snuggled closer to Patrick. It was Sunday, their last morning together until next Saturday when they would get to enjoy four whole days off together. David knew it was early—the birds hadn’t even started singing yet. He couldn’t remember what he’d been dreaming about but he felt vaguely unsettled. He tried to go back to sleep, ignoring his bladder but no such luck. He quietly got out of bed and stepped across the hall to the bathroom. He fumbled around in the dark not wanting to wake Patrick, which, as it turned out was a mistake since he still wasn’t all that familiar with the layout in Ray’s bathroom. He stubbed his toe hard on the corner of the tile surround of Ray’s shower. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He yelled hopping around on one foot. 

“David!? What happened? Are you okay?!” Patrick asked throwing on the light momentarily blinding poor David. “Argh, Fuck! Turn off the light!”

“I’m not turning off the light. Are you okay? What did you do?” 

“I stubbed my fucking toe! Fuck it hurts! I think I may have broken it.”

Patrick rolled his eyes but kept his voice even. “David, I doubt you broke your toe. Let me see.”

David hobbled over to the edge of the bathtub where he held up his foot for Patrick to look. “Can you wiggle your toes?” Patrick asked. David did. “Well, it’s not broken. Do you want some ice?”

“No, thank you.” David said leaning his head into Patrick’s chest and taking slow, calming breaths. “It’s just throbbing now. I’ll be okay.”

Patrick brought his arms around David’s shoulders. “Why are you up so early?”

“I don’t know. Had a bad dream I think.” David replied.

“What kind of bad dream?” Patrick asked. 

“I don’t remember...I just woke up and felt a little angsty and then had to pee and then...”

“You stubbed your fucking toe. I know.” Patrick sighed brushing his lips in soft kisses along the top of David’s head. “I’m sorry you had a bad dream, babe. Come back to bed?” David wrapped his arms more tightly around Patrick’s waist. “Just one more minute.”

Patrick waited for David to relieve himself and then he did the same, turning out the light behind them as they went back across the hall to his room. David crawled under the covers and pulled Patrick’s arm around his waist scooting his backside into Patrick. He was asleep again within minutes. 

Patrick lay listening to David’s steady breathing, loving the feel of him under his arm and against his body. He buried his nose in David’s hair inhaling the smell of him; that intoxicating tobacco, vanilla and sandalwood scent that was so uniquely David. “Thank you, God” he offered up silently for what seemed like the millionth time since David had come into his life. Patrick wasn’t particularly religious, at least not anymore, but he still believed in God and believed in expressing gratitude for the gifts in his life. Some might not call a simple “thank you” prayer, but Patrick did. 

Patrick fell asleep just as the birds began their morning song.

When he woke the second time he realized he was alone in his bed. He sat up listening for sounds of David in the shower or downstairs but couldn’t hear any. He checked his phone for a text. Nothing. 

“David?” Patrick called as he walked down the stairs. He looked at the memo pad on Ray’s refrigerator where they sometimes left notes. Nothing there either. Patrick felt a rising panic—had he said something? Done something to make David angry? He called David’s cell phone and it went straight to voicemail. 

Patrick glanced at his watch and decided it wasn’t too early to text Alexis. 

P: Have you seen David this morning?

A: No. I thought he was with you last night. 

P: He was. He was gone when I woke up. Let me know if he turns up there?

A: Sure, Button.

Patrick waited to see if Alexis was going to say anything else. Sometimes the Rose family’s apparent lack of concern for each other grated on him. 

‘Maybe he just went for a walk,’ Patrick told himself trying to not turn this into something bigger than it probably was. David was a grown man. 

Patrick sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and waited. He checked his phone every few minutes (okay, seconds) and his right leg kept bouncing up and down. He was getting really nervous.

He finally relaxed when he heard Ray’s front door open. And then he heard Ray call, “hello?” and his heart sank all over again. Where was David?

“Hi, Ray. I’m in the kitchen.” Patrick called.

“Good morning, Patrick! Where’s David?” Ray asked.

“I’m not sure.” Patrick admitted, trying not to sound too concerned. He apparently hadn’t succeeded given the look of concern that crossed Ray’s face. “How was your trip?” Patrick pressed on determined not to give in to his anxieties.

“Oh, you know how families are, Patrick! It had its good moments.” Ray said lightly. 

“Well, welcome home. I think I’m going to go see if David’s at the cafe,” Patrick said grabbing his car keys off the hook by the back door. 

Patrick stopped abruptly as he saw David asleep on Ray’s porch swing. He had a heavy quilt bundled around him. When Patrick tried to wake him he noticed the joint sitting in an ash tray and the lighter next to it. “David. Wake up! What are you doing out here?”

David opened his bloodshot eyes. He was clearly stoned. “Oh, hi!” He said slowly. “I wasn’t asleep.” He shook his head slightly as he tried to focus.

“Well, it sure looked like you were sleeping to me.”

“No. I just....” David closed his eyes again. 

“You just what, David?” Patrick said more harshly than he intended.

David started. “What?” He was having trouble following this conversation.

“David. Look at me.” Patrick demanded. He waited until David’s eyes met his. “It’s cold out here. Let’s go inside.”

David acquiesced and stood up tripping a little on the quilt. Patrick put his hands out to keep him from falling and then David was in his arms, kissing his neck, and snuggling up against him. “My hero.”

Patrick sighed. A drunk David he could deal with. A stoned David, while frequently amusing and nearly always horny, generally meant something else was going on. “Let’s go inside, David.”

Patrick scrambled some eggs for him while Ray tried to talk to David about his trip. David was struggling to keep up his end of the conversation with long pauses in between his questions and statements. 

Ray kept throwing glances at Patrick—he’d never seen David this out of it before. Patrick mimed taking a toke and Ray nodded his head and tried to hide a giggle—that explained it. 

A little while later after David had eaten his eggs and then had asked for cereal, Ray excused himself. “I need to go clean out my car and get my laundry started.”

David seemed better after eating and having a cup of coffee. Patrick sat across the table from him and grasped his hands. “Do you want to tell me what this morning was about, David?”

David looked down at the table. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumbs across the tops of Patrick’s fingers. He shrugged his shoulders before looking up at Patrick.

“David. You don’t have to tell me, but you told me you were going to stop smoking so much pot—and you’ve been doing great until today.” Patrick said keeping his tone even. “I’ve known you long enough to know that unless you’re with Stevie, you getting stoned usually means something’s bothering you. I’d really like to know what it is.”

When David didn’t say anything for several minutes, Patrick started to stand up pulling his hands away. David gripped his hand. “Stay with me,” he whispered. 

Patrick looked down at him. “Okay, David” and sat back down. His anxieties were escalating with every passing moment but he knew David’s must be even worse for him to be like this—quiet and needy at the same time. Whatever was going on with him was clearly going to require more from him than he was able to give at this moment. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before David looked at Patrick and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I know Ray’s home, but can we go upstairs?”

Patrick was caught off guard. David had tried to use sex once before to get out of a difficult conversation. Patrick had called him on it and they’d agreed to always try to talk things through. 

At least David’s suggestion alleviated some of Patrick’s concerns. He’d been so caught off guard by David’s disappearance this morning that he really thought David was going to break up with him—it was that far out of character for David to not leave a note or something—especially on their last morning together for a few days. 

Patrick thought maybe he hadn’t been kind enough last night when David hurt himself. He’d started second-guessing himself and everything he’d done or not done during their early morning conversation. He went through everything that had happened the night before. They hadn’t had sex, but David seemed okay with that. They talked and kissed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

But now David was asking to go upstairs and Patrick was incredibly relieved. He didn’t think David would want to have sex with him if he wanted to break up—he knew others had done that to David and couldn’t imagine that it would ever be something he would be capable of. Patrick was so relieved he wanted nothing more than to give into horny, stoned David. Finally he said, “Yes, David. We can go upstairs. But just to be clear. I’m not having sex with you until we talk through whatever’s bothering you.”

David pretended to pout briefly but then looked into Patrick’s eyes and nodded that he understood. Patrick took his hand and David followed him up the stairs.

David walked to the bed and sat down, pulling the covers up over him. He pulled the comforter back on Patrick’s side of the bed making room for him, but Patrick intentionally sat at the foot of the bed instead. He put one hand on David’s foot and asked again, “What’s bothering you? I promise I’ll help if I can.”

David looked at him with tears in his eyes. “I...” he started “I know this is going to sound stupid, but I remembered my dream.” 

“Oh my God, David! This is all about a dream?” Patrick laughed and immediately regretted it.

David pulled his foot away from Patrick’s hand. “Yes, Patrick. This is about a dream.”

Patrick instantly apologized, “David, I’m sorry. I’m just relieved. Dreams we can deal with. Dreams are scary and troubling and sometimes seem super real, but they’re not. I didn’t mean to laugh, babe. Please tell me.”

David looked at him coldly for a moment and then relented. “I was at the store and you weren’t there. Like you were never there—like maybe you had never been there. I didn’t know what to do and I felt so lost.” David’s voice cracked. “I know it’s stupid. But it just felt so real.”

“It’s not stupid, David.” Patrick tried to reassure him. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

David sighed, “After I went back to sleep it was like one of those movie dreams...one of those where you can see the whole story playing out and you’re both onscreen and watching it. I hurt my foot in the dream and had to have a cast on and Alexis was just useless when it came to the store.” David’s carefully ran his hand over his stubbed toe. “The store looked different than it does now but it was still our store—except it was just me. And I was having to decide if I was going to keep trying or if I was going to have to close it.”

Patrick crawled up the bed and sat next to David pulling the comforter over his legs and adjusting it over David’s. He put his arms around David and pulled him towards him kissing the side of his head. “Babe. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve been here since the beginning and I’ll be here at the end—whenever that might be.”

David sniffled. “What do you mean whenever that might be? I don’t want to close our store.”

“David,” Patrick tried to reassure him, “we are fine. The store is fine. There is always a slow down this time of year. It’s not going to break us. You have to trust me on this.”

David sighed and leaned into him. “I guess you are the numbers guy.” 

“Yes, David. I am the numbers guy.” Patrick responded. He picked up David’s hand and twined their fingers together. “I’m sorry you had such a bad dream. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

David took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m sorry I guess I overreacted.” 

Patrick held him a little tighter with his free arm. He rubbed his hand lightly up and down David’s upper arm. “It’s okay, babe.”

David smiled and turned to him. “I guess I come by it honestly though. My mom once stopped talking to my dad for an entire week because she dreamed they’d had a fight.”

“Oh boy,” Patrick laughed, “I can totally see her doing something like that. Your poor dad.” Patrick brought David’s hand to his mouth and kissed each of his fingers. God he loved this man. 

David leaned his forehead against Patrick’s. “I’m sorry I ruined our last morning together.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, David.” Patrick said kissing him on the forehead. “Next time, promise you’ll talk to me before you just decide to get stoned and fall asleep outside.” This time Patrick kissed him on the mouth. 

David sighed into the kiss. Patrick brought his hands up to cup David’s face as he deepened the kiss. He couldn’t believe how he had started to spiral—he was going to have to talk to David about it, but maybe not right now.

David wrapped both of his arms around Patrick sliding them down into the bed until Patrick was mostly on top of him, tongues dipping into each other’s mouths and hands starting to roam. Patrick propped himself up on one elbow and slid his free hand up under David’s sweatshirt, fingers toying across David’s belly and the path of hair that started at his naval and trailed below his waistband.

“What about Ray?” David whispered. 

“What about him?” Patrick gasped into his mouth, his hand working it’s way inside David’s pajama bottoms. 

“What if he comes in?” David groaned as Patrick closed his hand around his dick. 

“Then I guess he’ll get a show, won’t he?” Patrick said licking his tongue lightly around David’s lips, teasing him and pulling his tongue back every time David tried to capture his mouth into a deeper kiss. David smiled against his mouth and Patrick relented, pushing his tongue into David’s open mouth. David was an extraordinary kisser—sometimes Patrick thought he might be able to cum just from David kissing him. 

David pulled Patrick’s shirt up and pulled his mouth away from Patrick’s just long enough to pull the shirt up and over Patrick’s head. Taking his cue from David, Patrick quickly sat up pulling David up gently so he could pull his sweatshirt off of him. They collapsed back onto the bed, their bare chests melting into each other. Patrick began rocking his hips into David loving the feel of him stretched out beneath him. 

David slid his hands inside Patrick’s sweatpants gripping his ass and grinding himself up into him. “Fuck” he murmured. “You feel so fucking amazing. Please fuck me, Patrick.”

“Funny” Patrick whispered. “I was just going to ask you the same thing, David.”

David giggled and rolled them both over. “Are you sure?” He asked, eyes flitting from Patrick’s deep gaze to his flushed cheeks, to his full, perfect lips.

“Fuck me, David.” Patrick nodded and pulled him back into the kind of kiss that made David’s head spin.

David leaned back and helped Patrick shimmy out of his sweats. David slid slowly down the bed covering Patrick’s body with licks and bites and kisses. He grabbed a pillow and with a little help from Patrick he positioned it under his hips. He slid his hand under Patrick’s thigh and pulled up gently until he could rest his head lightly on Patrick’s knee. He looked up at Patrick whose head was thrown back on a pillow, eyes closed. The fingers of one hand tightly clasped the tips of David’s fingers behind his knee and the other hand gripped the iron rails of his headboard. 

David leaned down kissing his lips along the inside of Patrick’s thigh, his cheek brushing lightly against Patrick’s cock. He slowly moved his hand out from under Patrick’s and ran his fingertips over Patrick’s balls. His lips gently followed where his fingertips had just been—gently nuzzling over each one. He licked his way further down spearing and twirling his tongue until he felt the ridge of Patrick’s hole. He felt Patrick tense slightly before relaxing against his tongue. David smirked and alternated between taking long, broad licks across Patrick’s hole and pulsing his tongue inside him. 

Patrick was writhing under him, unable to keep his hips on the bed. Both of his knees were bent, feet planted on either side of David. His fingers toyed with David’s hair—the only part of him he could reach. His thighs started shaking as David continued taking him apart bit by bit.

Patrick’s dick was hard and leaking against the top of David’s head as he continued to lick and suck and spear him open. “David, please...” Patrick shuddered as he wrapped his hand around his dick trying to relieve the pressure. David reached up and put his hand on top of Patrick’s holding their hands still. 

He lifted himself up crawling up Patrick’s body, pausing to wipe his mouth with the sheet. He loomed over Patrick grinning. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me.” Patrick begged.

David shifted his weight and rested on his right elbow while his left hand lazily explored Patrick’s body pausing to tweak his left nipple while he sucked the right one into his mouth twirling his tongue around it and sucking on it in the same rhythm as his fingers. 

He smirked as he slid his hand back down to Patrick’s dick running his thumb over the head pressing lightly into the slit, running it around the head watching Patrick’s eyes flutter closed. David brought his hand back up to Patrick’s mouth where he pushed his thumb lightly against Patrick’s lips. Patrick sucked David’s thumb into his mouth tasting his own pre-cum. David’s dick throbbed in response. 

He rolled over reaching for the lube and a condom. He swung his legs to the side of the bed where he jacked himself a couple of times to ease some of the intense pressure that had been building before he rolled on the condom. Patrick leaned up behind him melding his body into David’s. “Let me help,” he murmured into David’s ear licking in and around it.

David leaned back into Patrick’s embrace while Patrick poured lube on his hands and got David ready. “Where do you want me?” Patrick asked nipping David on the shoulder. 

“You decide.” David answered holding Patrick’s arm against his chest with both hands. 

He immediately missed Patrick’s body as Patrick laid back down beside him. David was surprised when he turned around and saw Patrick on his stomach. Patrick usually preferred to be facing David. 

David held the bottle of lube and slowly tilted it until it dropped several long drops down Patrick’s crack. Patrick squirmed beneath him. David slowly slid his fingers down smearing the lube around Patrick’s hole. He moved his thumb down and slowly pushed in. Patrick moaned and pushed back against David’s hand. “Please, David, I’m ready. Just fuck me.” 

David reached an arm around Patrick’s waist and reached his other hand up to Patrick’s neck pulling it down his back, assuring him that he was still there, that even though they couldn’t lock eyes like Patrick preferred, that they were still connected. Patrick hung his head and arched his spine. 

David slid his cock between Patrick’s cheeks pushing in slowly enjoying the tightness and the heat of him. Patrick suddenly rocked back against him taking his full length. 

“Fuuuucck!” David moaned as Patrick took control rocking back and forth against him. David grasped Patrick’s hips and began matching him thrust for thrust. The heat and intensity continued to build as David rocked into him. Patrick’s ass was molded to David’s pelvis—they fit together perfectly. David lost track of time as he gave into the feeling of being inside Patrick—of moving with him, of loving him. 

“David,” Patrick’s voice was husky, “David, stop.”

David immediately stilled. “What?! What’s wrong?” Patrick leaned forward onto his elbows and David slid out of him. “What is it?” David’s voice rose. “Did I hurt you? Oh baby, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Patrick’s ribs were heaving and David thought for a moment he was crying until he heard the giggle. Patrick rarely giggled. 

“Oh my God, David!” Patrick could barely contain his laughter. “Couldn’t you hear it?”

“Hear what?” David was genuinely confused. He hadn’t heard anything.

Patrick sat up wiping tears from his eyes. “The headboard, David.” He was still giggling trying to catch his breath. “It sounded like a jack hammer hitting the wall.”

“What?!” David’s eyes flew open. He was mortified. “Oh my God! Ray!”

“I know?! Right?” Patrick collapsed back onto the bed in fits of giggles again. The look on David’s face was priceless. His face was ashen and his mouth hung open as he thought about what Ray must have heard. “Oh my God,” David groaned. “I’ll never be able to look at him again.”

Patrick smiled up at him, reaching for his hand. “Come here.”

“Oh, no, Mr. Brewer. I’m not falling for that trick. We can try this again when we have some fucking privacy!”

“But, David,” Patrick pouted, “what about...?” He gestured to his still hard dick. 

David leaned down and planted a tiny peck of a kiss on Patrick’s dick. “You’re just going to have to handle it yourself, Mr. Brewer. I’ve had enough humiliation for one day. I’m going to go take a shower.”

And with that, David wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped across the hall to the bathroom.

Patrick came in and joined him a few minutes later. He was all hands, which David didn’t mind. They finished what they started in the bedroom quickly and efficiently—the heat and passion of earlier giving way to expediency and need. 

“Well, Patrick. Now that you’ve had your way with me. What are we going to do with the rest of our day?” David asked sweetly batting his eyes at Patrick.

“We’re going to go finish clearing some space at the store for Christmas, David!”

David groaned. 

Patrick grinned. 

“Come on, David. It’ll be fun.” He grabbed David by the front of his sweater and pulled him close. “I promise I’ll make it worth your time.” He whispered seductively into David’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Vanillahigh00 for reading and providing feedback. Unfortunately, it’s impossible to change the rating for just one chapter to explicit—I’ll admit the sex gets a little steamier in this chapter.


	7. Four more days - day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick implement Patrick’s plan to close the shop for four days and embark on a road trip together to meet with vendors and save shipping costs on their holiday orders. After a week of alone time at Ray’s, neither Patrick or David wanted it to end. The road trip was Patrick’s idea for giving them more time together—as is the case with many road trips, arguments, misunderstandings, and lots of flirtation ensue.

“What the fuck is this song even about?” David asked not really expecting an answer.

Patrick tried not to sigh. “I think it’s supposed to be a love song, David. How else would you explain spending 10,000 hours and 10,0000 more to learn about the ‘sweet heart of yours?’” Patrick sang the last few words hoping to lighten David’s mood. 

They’d gotten a late start and David had forgotten his phone. By the time he’d realized it, they were already an hour away from Schitt’s Creek. Patrick had assured him he could use his phone but David was still pissed at himself. 

His phone was everything—he read most of his books on his phone, he perused Instagram, he played his favorite word games and he texted a lot. Going on a tech detox for four days might just kill him—especially cold-turkey.

After texting Alexis and his mother from Patrick’s phone, David started looking through his iTunes library hoping for something that wouldn’t drive him crazy. He found a playlist called “road trip” and thought Patrick had put it together just for their trip. Then he heard the first song and realized there was no way Patrick would have created this playlist for them. And that made him even more irritable. His boyfriend was an amazing person but he tended towards country music which David couldn’t stand. And Justin Bieber? Well that might be even worse—so the two combined was putting him right over the edge.

“Okay, but seriously, 10,000 hours is like...” David paused to do some quick math in his head “it’s like 411 days. So what the guy is saying is that he’s willing to give up about three years of his life and then what, he’s out?”

“I’m guessing it’s meant to be romantic more than literal, David.”

“Well it’s the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

“So pick a different playlist,” Patrick said pointedly. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to David’s complaining all day. He hadn’t slept well the past few nights without David—he’d gotten used to falling asleep with him while Ray was gone. He’d hoped they could pick up where they left off and just enjoy this brief bit of time away together but David’s crankiness had apparently rubbed off on him.

David scrolled through Patrick’s playlists for a few more minutes and then tossed Patrick’s phone into the console with a little more force than he’d intended. 

“Hey!” Patrick scolded him.

David gave him a side glare and said sarcastically, “sorry.” He then started fiddling with the radio trying to find a station with something he could tolerate. 

Patrick glanced over at him and said, “if you flip it to AM we can probably find a football game to listen to.”

“Oh my God, can you imagine?” David spit out before he could stop himself.

“Yes, David. I actually can imagine. I like football if you’ll recall.”

“Don’t remind me,” David muttered under his breath before he punched off the radio and slumped back in the seat. 

‘So no music then apparently,’ Patrick thought to himself. David was really pissing him off. 

They rode in silence for the next half an hour—each irritated and not willing to be the first to break. 

Finally David sighed...one of his long, exasperated, sighs that spoke volumes about what he was thinking.

“What?!” Patrick asked.

“What?! What?” David replied, “I didn’t say anything.” 

This time Patrick sighed. “Okay, David. This is going to be a really fun trip.”

Something in his tone broke through David’s irritation. “Look. I know I’m being a brat. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Patrick glanced at him, still annoyed. “Thank you for saying that.”

They rode is silence for a few more miles before David flopped his hand next to Patrick’s thigh, palm up, fingers open. Patrick looked down at his hand and smiled slightly. He put his hand in David’s and everything immediately felt better.

David squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb lightly against Patrick’s. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“Me too,” Patrick said drawing David’s hand to his mouth where he lightly brushed his lips against David’s skin.

And they were back. Back to the week before at Ray’s. Back to being head-over-heels in love with each other. Back to being willing to forgive each other’s little foibles. Back to smiling just because they were so damn happy to be together. 

David picked up Patrick’s phone again and turned the stereo back on selecting Bluetooth and turning Patrick’s road trip playlist back on. When he heard the Dan and Shay and Beiber song start up, he smiled coyly at Patrick and pressed the skip button. “I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

Patrick laughed. “That’s okay, David. I’ll just have to listen to it when you’re not around.”

David rolled his eyes. “Deal. But why on earth you would want to is beyond me.”

“Noted.”

“How far are we to Melanie’s?”

Patrick looked at his watch. “Her shop is another twenty minutes or so from here. She’s open until 3 today but said she can stay late if we aren’t there right on time. We should be there on time.”

David squirmed a bit in his seat.

Patrick sighed and smiled. “Unless we have to make a pit stop.”

“Please?” David looked sheepish. “And thank you?” He added hesitantly.

“I swear to God David, you have the smallest bladder on the planet.”

David protested, “No, I don’t. I just drank too much coffee.”

Melanie’s shop was the front room of a 100+ year-old Victorian house on the main drag of a small town just to the east of Elm Glen. She made incredibly detailed ceramic pieces with amazing hummingbirds, peregrine falcons, elk, deer, and even gophers carved into them. Her hottest selling items at the Apothecary were her honey pots with bees in flight and hand carved wood honey drippers. 

David and Patrick unwound themselves from the car, and climbed up the stairs to the front door hand-in-hand.

“Hello, you two!” Melanie called from the front porch where she was twisting evergreen garland around the porch rails. David reached his hand into Patrick’s back pocket and pulled out his phone—“Stay right there!” He said as he took a photo. “I want to put your picture beside your pieces at the store.”

“Oh, David! Please don’t. I’m a total mess!”

“No you’re not. You look beautiful! See!” David leaned towards her showing her the picture. Melanie scooted closer to him snuggling in maybe a little too close. The angle of the photo was perfect and Melanie nodded her head in approval. “Wow! That’s actually really great! Will you please text that to me?” She said putting her hand lightly on David’s arm.

David pulled away slightly and found Melanie’s number in Patrick’s contacts and sent the photo. “Done.” He said.

“Can we help you with that?” Patrick asked gesturing towards the garland.

“Oh, no thank you.” Melanie said, “I enjoy putting the holiday touches on this old lady.”

David admired the fretwork around the edges—while his personal style was far from Victorian he could appreciate the aesthetic and craftsmanship on display in Melanie’s home/shop. He smiled when he saw the blue ceiling above the porch. “Patrick, look.”

“What?” Patrick asked looking up.

“I didn’t know anyone still did that.”

“Did what?”

“Painted porch ceilings blue.”

“Okaaayyy.” Patrick hesitated, clearly not understanding the significance.

Melanie looked at David in amusement. “Not a fan of moths either are you?”

David laughed. “Nope. Not even a little bit.”

Melanie turned to Patrick, “A blue porch ceiling is the 1800s equivalent of a bug zapper. The color supposedly confuses flying insects.”

“And,” David added, “if you’re from the South, it’s also said to keep the bad juju away.”

“Does it actually work?” Patrick asked.

“Surprisingly well,” Melanie said, “at least on the bugs, not sure about the juju.”

The first thing they saw was the gorgeous 10 foot tall Christmas tree standing grandly in the foyer surrounded by a massive curved staircase. “Wow!” David’s jaw dropped. “That is stunning and that’s not a word I use lightly.”

“Thank you!” Melanie said. “It’s pretty fun. Christmas is my favorite time of year.”

Patrick stopped and took a closer look at the ornaments on the tree. “These are amazing! Did you make these?”

Melanie looked at the etched glass ornaments Patrick was looking at. “Sadly, no. I ordered those from an artist I met at a gallery about 100 years ago,” Melanie laughed. “I can’t tell you how many people have asked to buy them. That’s the challenge of living where you work.”

David reached over Patrick’s head looking closer at the ornaments. “You’re not still in touch with the artist are you?” 

Melanie smiled and nudged David’s arm, “I may have her card somewhere.” She and Patrick both looked at David. 

“David.” Patrick said sternly. 

“What?” David asked waving his hands palms down in front of him. 

“I know that look!” Patrick said. “We already have more Christmas products than we need.”

“I’m thinking for next year” David protested.

“Yeah, right.” Patrick nudged him grinning.

Melanie beckoned them into the parlor. “I’ve already boxed up most of what you ordered, David, but I left a few out to show you.”

“Oh my gosh,” David gushed pouncing on the ombré midnight blue to black coffee mugs. They had a detailed mountain range outlined in white backed by a star field. “These scream winter and hot cocoa but in an understated, sophisticated way.” 

Melanie glowed with David’s praise. “Thank you,” she blushed. “I’m so glad you like them. I’m really proud of how they turned out.”

“You should be!” Patrick said. “And this is the same design that’s on the platters and bowls?”

“Yep.” Melanie said holding up an example platter. 

“These are totally going to sell out.” David said.

“Oh, I’m so glad you think so.” Melanie wrapped her hands around David’s arm.

Patrick glanced at David and smirked. He wrapped the platter and mug up in the bubble wrap and taped the box closed. “Well, I wish we could stay longer but we have one more stop to make before we check into our hotel for the night.”

David held the door open for him and followed him out to the car. Melanie waved to them from the porch. 

“You know she has a little crush on you, right?” Patrick asked.

“Yep.” David said. 

“Well, thank you for not flirting back.”

“At least not when you’re around” David teased. “But you should see our texts.”

Patrick turned his head and smiled at him. “Really? What does she say?”

“Oh. Just things like she wants to suck my dick.” David smirked.

“Oh she does, does she?” Patrick teased back.

“Yes. But the last time she sent me a naked selfie I told her I was flattered but that I’m 100% into you right now.”

“Right NOW?” Patrick demanded. 

David started laughing unable to keep up the game. “She’s nice. And for the record, we’ve never actually texted.”

Patrick grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

They drove for a bit in silence. “What about email?” Patrick asked a little hesitantly.

David laughed out loud. He reached his hand between Patrick’s legs and squeezed his thigh. “Anytime you want to read my emails, you are welcome to them. I promise you won’t find any naked selfies from anyone. More’s the pity.”

Patrick swallowed and turned his head to glance out the window at the trees flying by. He wished he could say the same to David but knew until he told his parents about their relationship that he could never be as transparent. “I don’t need to read your emails, David.” He rested his hand on David’s. “I trust you.” He felt guilty even as he said it. If David read his emails he would see a bunch from Patrick’s mother—she emailed him every morning—just newsy, funny emails about what was happening at home. Her email from this morning had been all about a cousin’s wedding the day before. She had ended it with “Patrick, they looked so happy. I hope you’ll find that kind of happiness someday.” Patrick had laughed when he read it—his mother was an eternal optimist. This was his cousin’s third wedding and he and Patrick were almost the same age.

David tapped his leg. “Where’d you go?”

“Huh?”

“Where’d you go? You were a million miles away.”

Patrick lied. “Oh I was just thinking about how nice it will be to get to the hotel tonight.” He squeezed David’s hand and then gripped the steering wheel again. 

“Well, Mr. Brewer.” David said leaning towards him and weaving his fingers through the hair at the nape of Patrick’s neck and lightly tracing a path from his neck to his earlobe and back again. “I am very interested in that as well. What ever will we do once we get there?” David batted his eyes at Patrick and raised his eyebrows. 

Patrick shifted a bit in his seat to ease the semi David’s roving fingers had elicited and pretended to yawn. “I don’t know David. Sleep sounds pretty good right now.”

David huffed back into his seat pouting. “Not until we eat first! I’m starving.”

Patrick looked over at him and smiled fondly. “You’re always starving, my love.”


	8. Four more days — day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Patrick and David’s road trip.

Patrick tapped his phone alarm on the first buzz. He gently moved David’s arm from around his waist as he slipped out from under the sheets. He hated leaving David naked and all alone in the cozy warm sheets but knew they needed to get their day started or they’d never leave the hotel. 

When he was finished in the shower he flipped the light on over the bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress and leaned over David brushing his lips against his. “Babe. It’s time to wake up.”

Patrick had tried setting multiple alarms. He’d tried being sweet and loving and he’d tried being loud and annoying. None of the options ever worked 100% of the time—it really just depended on how much sleep David had gotten and how relaxed he was when he fell asleep. Sweet and loving was the ticket this morning since David had been very relaxed when they fell asleep—so had Patrick. 

Sometimes when they fucked it was passionate and urgent and filthy and fun. Other times it was slow and gentle and so damn delicious that Patrick felt like putty afterwards. Last night had been the latter. 

They’d had dinner at a small restaurant and then checked into the hotel. It was a decent hotel but nothing special—just a clean, warm place to stop for the night. The TV had HBO so they ended up cuddled on the bed watching something neither of them had seen. Patrick’s arm was around David and David’s head was on his chest. 

The movie wasn’t really holding David’s attention so he had started slowly unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt and kissing his chest until Patrick gave up on trying to watch the movie and he’d slid down in the bed, capturing David’s lips into a kiss that left them both breathless. Then they’d started making out. 

It felt like they’d made out for hours. Patrick loved kissing David. His lips were perfect and the roughness of the stubble above his upper lip was an alluring contrast to the soft fullness of his lips—David was like the human equivalent of sweet and savory. Patrick bit his lip just thinking about it—his lips felt a little chapped, but it had been worth it. 

“David.” Patrick said again, flitting his tongue over David’s lips a little more insistently. David batted around him like he would a fly. “Ugggh.” 

“David, you need to wake up,” Patrick said slipping a hand under the sheets and sliding it across David’s belly and down to his dick.

“Hmmmm” David moaned opening his mouth and sighing into Patrick’s kiss. He rolled more onto his back giving Patrick easier access. 

“Sorry, David. Not gonna happen. We’ve got to get moving.”

“That’s so unfair!” David pouted. Still he sat up and rubbed his hands through his hair. He reached across to the nightstand for his phone before remembering that he’d forgotten it. “Fuck! What time is it even?”

Patrick pointed to the alarm clock on his side of the bed. “6:15.” 

“Holy Fuck!” David groaned and flopped back on the bed.

Patrick laughed. “Come on, David. It’s time to get up!”

“I WAS almost up” David whined and waved his hands towards his groin “and then you stopped touching my dick.”

“Sorry, love. I was just trying to wake you up nicely.”

“There is nothing nice about 6:15 in the morning.” 

Patrick held out his hand—“Time to get in the shower David.”

David pulled back the sheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Shower—Uhmmm, definitely. I’ve still got your cum on my leg.”

Patrick smirked at him. “Well I still had yours in my hair, David! That took a few rinse and repeats with the shampoo!”

“That’s because you insist on using the hotel’s shampoo instead of mine.” David sassed back at him ignoring the first part of Patrick’s comment.

While David was in the shower, Patrick packed up the few things he’d brought into the room with them. As it turned out they hadn’t needed the condoms or the lube since their making out had turned into slow and easy dry humping where Patrick came and a partial blow job where Patrick had started to work his way down David’s body licking and sucking on his balls when David lost control and accidentally came on his head. They both had found it hilarious and fell into each other wiping tears of laughter from their eyes.

“It’s because we made out like horny teenagers for an hour,” David had giggled. Patrick had run his fingers through his hair making it stand on end, “Maybe we could bottle this as a new kind of hair gel for the store.” David snort laughed and they burst into a giggling fit again. 

While David was in the shower, Patrick leaned into the bathroom. “I’m going to go put my bag in the car. Bring yours when you come down?”

“You didn’t pack any of my stuff did you?” David poked his head out from behind the shower curtain. “You know I hate it when you do that.”

Patrick held up his hand. “I know. I know. Believe me I learned my lesson the first two times I tried to help you pack your stuff.”

David gave him a beady stare. “Seriously,” Patrick said, “I didn’t touch your stuff. You have to hustle though! Meet me in the lobby in twenty minutes for breakfast?” This last was posed as a question but they both knew it was more of a demand. 

David slowly pulled the shower curtain closed. 

“Was that a yes, David?”

“That was an I’ll try, my love.” David responded sarcastically.

To his credit, David arrived in the lobby just five minutes late. He was wearing his tight Givenchy jeans and a black fuzzy sweater—in that outfit Patrick would have forgiven him if he’d been an hour late.

He gave Patrick a peck on top of the head and wandered over to the Belgian Waffle maker. 

As David was forking the last bit of waffle, strawberries and cream into his mouth, Patrick went and checked out of their room. 

As they pulled onto the highway, Patrick put his hand up for a high-five with David, “Not bad. 7:10. We’re only ten minutes behind schedule.”

David left him hanging and shook his head when Patrick finally gave up on getting a return five from him. “We’re going to be at least twenty minutes behind schedule, babe. You promised me a coffee.”

“Shit, David. I forgot. I think we just passed the last coffee place.”

“Well then turn around.”

“Seriously?”

“If you don’t want a repeat of me being bratty, then yes. Turn around.”

And so Patrick did. Once they had David’s caramel macchiato skim with two sugars and a sprinkle of cocoa powder and Patrick’s English Breakfast tea they were back on the road. “7:25, David. You’d better not have to stop to pee.”

As it turned out it was Patrick who had to pee first. Or at least that’s what David let him believe. He was determined not to throw off their schedule any more than he already had so he held it until he was about to burst. Thank God Patrick caved first.

“Okay, David,” Patrick said tossing him the keys. “You’re driving now.”

They made several stops, visiting vendors and picking up orders before they stopped for lunch. The first two shops had been busy for a Monday morning so they were a little ahead of schedule and decided to enjoy a leisurely lunch. 

They slid into opposite sides of the banquette in a diner not unlike the Cafe Tropicale though the menus were more manageable.

After ordering two bowls of tomato basil soup and a grilled cheese sandwich to share, Patrick reached across the table and held David’s hand. He loved the way David’s fingers curled into his even though he was playing a game on Patrick’s phone. Normally Patrick would have told him he was being rude but they’d been talking and keeping each other company for hours already today. He didn’t mind the opportunity to just sit in silence appreciating the view of the man across the table from him. 

David glanced up and realized Patrick was watching him. “I’m sorry. Do you want your phone back?”

“Nope. Finish your game. I’ll just keep enjoying the view.”

David smiled and chewed on the inside of his lip while he tried to finish the last Sudoku square.

After their lunch came, they tucked in. David was ravenous and wished he’d ordered more than soup and half a sandwich.

“Can I get you anything else?” Their waitress asked.

Before David could say anything, Patrick said “A piece of warm apple pie with ice cream and a blueberry cobbler.”

David arched an eyebrow at him. 

“What?” Patrick asked. “We can share.”

“Yes, but you ordered my favorites. Why didn’t you get carrot cake or something you love?”

“Because you hate carrot cake.”

“That’s true, I do. If God had intended vegetables to be dessert...”

“She would have made them taste better” Patrick finished his sentence. 

“Besides,” Patrick continued, “I didn’t let you buy a whole bag of junk food at the convenience store.”

“No, you didn’t. What kind of road trip is this going to be without red vines?”

“One where we eat like grown-ups.” Patrick retorted.

“Well that’s no fun.”

“You say that now. You’ll thank me later.”

The waitress brought out their dessert and David immediately asked for another small plate.

Patrick knew why he wanted another plate. “Why do you like the apple pie warm if you’re just going to pout about the ice cream melting all over it?”

“I’m not pouting. I asked nicely this time didn’t I?”

“Yes, David, you did ask nicely.” Patrick was amused by how hard David was trying to keep the ice cream and the pie away from each other while he waited for the extra plate. “I should have remembered,” Patrick said apologetically.

David waved his free hand, “it’s fine. As long as she comes back soon!”

After finishing the desserts, they took turns visiting the restroom. David paid for their lunch while Patrick took his turn.

It was starting to snow as they made their way back to the highway. David told Patrick a story about being snowed in at a ski resort in Austria one year over Christmas and his parents being furious because they had to cancel their Christmas Eve party. “Who flies to Austria the week before Christmas and still plans a Christmas Eve party?” Patrick asked.

“Meteorological prestidigitators with all their foibles, as you know, are no match for Moira Rose’s intooishun.” David deadpanned. 

Patrick told David about breaking a rib when he took a jump on a snowmobile and it flipped over landing on top of him. He was sufficiently gratified by David’s gasp. And then amused when David twisted towards him in the car and said, “Is it wrong that I’m a little turned on that you were such a dare devil?”

Patrick laughed and reached for David’s hand bringing it to his lips. He loved David’s hands—they were big and expressive and so fucking soft. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” He asked after releasing David’s hand and returning his grip to the steering wheel—it had stopped snowing but best not to take any chances. He was glad they were doing this. He’d known for months he was in love with David—since way before the Rachel thing. Probably since before their first Open Mic night even and yet every time he said it it still felt like it did the first time—like the most honest thing he’d ever said in his whole life. The best part though was that he no longer had to wonder if David felt the same way. The minute David had said it back to him was the exact moment Patrick knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with David. 

He’d thought about proposing this weekend but it still felt too soon after the Rachel thing—plus, he needed to save up for the perfect rings—he already knew what he wanted to get and had decided to start saving up after the holidays. He wanted to take his time and enjoy their courtship (was it too old-fashioned to call it that?). He was comfortable and confident in the fact that he knew what his future held but didn’t feel it was necessary to rush it. He was still finding his own way—and, in many ways, so was David. The fact that they were sort of growing up together wasn’t lost on him—as David had said the second time they kissed it was like they were both starting something new. 

As they drove into Maple Ridge, they drove past a theater on the main drag. It said “Maple Ridge Classic Movies—White Christmas 7pm.

David grabbed Patrick’s phone to check the time. “It’s 6:30 now. Can we please? Please?” He practically squealed.

“What about dinner, David?”

“I’m good with popcorn for dinner, Patrick! Do you know how much I love this movie?”

Patrick smiled at him—“Since you started watching it in August, David, yes, I think I have a pretty good idea.”

Their hotel was only a block from the theater so they hurried and dropped their bags off and then walked hand-in-hand back to the theater. Patrick had to admit, it was a great night. Unexpected, but a great night. The venue had to be at least a hundred years old and the clientele were all wearing Christmas sweaters—which David, of course, found tacky until they announced that it was for a contest and then he leaned over and told Patrick that he wished he’d thought to borrow something from Jocelyn—David was nothing of not competitive.

They both enjoyed themselves enormously, especially when the host announced that it was a sing-along movie. 

During “Count Your Blessings,” David stopped singing so he could listen to Patrick’s beautiful voice joining in on the harmony. A night with Bing, and Danny, and Rosemary, and Vera-Ellen, and the love of his life. Counting one’s blessings indeed.


	9. Four More Days—Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick continue their pre-Christmas vendor visits and get in a little more alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this still qualifies as canon-compliant—this is a light, fluffy chapter without any smut. “Tomorrow” is their last true alone time for a bit so I’m sure I’ll write in more sexy bits. Kinda just went for story this time.

David stretched and opened his eyes. The room was dark but he could see the light from under the bathroom door and a tiny sliver from the space where the hotel curtains didn’t quite come together. It was one of his biggest pet peeves. He’d been in hotel rooms all over the world and it didn’t seem to matter what they cost, how many stars they had, or even who frequented them, the damn curtains always seemed to have that gap. There were some that figured out a privacy blind system that fully blocked the light, but left to themselves, curtains alone always had a gap—David squinted his eyes and threw his arm dramatically over his eyes. He really did detest that little sliver of light coming through the curtains—still, it wasn’t as bad at the one at the Rosebud Motel so he should be grateful for that. 

Eventually, he rolled over and looked at the light coming under the bathroom door instead. It was a much more pleasant light only because he knew Patrick was behind that door showering. He thought briefly about joining him but the warmth of the covers and the laziness of not having to get up at the crack of dawn was enough to make him burrow in and drift back to sleep.

He awoke fifteen minutes later to Patrick leaning over him rubbing their noses together. “Wake up, sleepyhead” he whispered as he gently kissed him.

“Hmmmm” David moaned and tried to grab Patrick and pull him into the bed. “Nope,” Patrick said moving quickly away from the bed. “No time for that this morning. I let you sleep in.”

David pouted but then saw the look in Patrick’s eyes and knew he wasn’t going to win this one. Reluctant, but resigned, David got out of bed and took his turn in the bathroom.

They repeated the previous morning’s conversation almost verbatim including David’s firm and repeated instruction that Patrick was not to pack any of David’s things. The main difference being that this hotel didn’t offer breakfast—which David reminded Patrick of the whole time it took them to get to a restaurant.

“Finally!” David grumbled as he clicked his seatbelt and opened the car door. 

Patrick just smiled and shook his head as he watched David stride into the cafe. God he loved him—and all his idiosyncrasies. 

After they’d eaten, they walked back to the car hand-in-hand. 

Patrick realized he could get used to this being together 24/7 thing and he smiled slightly as he looked down at their entwined hands. 

David threw his head back and felt the winter wind sting his cheeks. He couldn’t remember ever being happier. His belly was full of pancakes, he’d gotten to see “White Christmas” in an actual movie theater, and he was holding hands with the man he loved. He was loving this trip.

————

“I hate this fucking trip.” David ranted out of the open car window as Patrick tried to shovel around the back tire. 

“You have to rock the car forward and back, David.” Patrick huffed in exasperation. “Put it in first and just pop it forward with some momentum and then let it roll back.”

“I don’t know how to do that!” David waved his hands in front of the steering wheel. 

“Well, I can’t push the car and drive, David, so you’re going to have to pick one.” Patrick said harshly.

David grimaced at the thought of having to stand in the snow and push Patrick’s car out of a ditch. “Okay. Let me try again.” He said in a slightly more subdued tone. David had been driving and he felt terrible that he’d overcorrected on an icy curve. When he wasn’t trying to get a driver’s license he was actually a good driver. He’d done his fair share of winter driving over the past few years and in Europe off and on in what he jokingly referred to now as his ‘other life.’ He felt bad that Patrick was out there doing the “guy” stuff, but honestly, he wouldn’t even know where to start. He was grateful Patrick knew how to do this stuff, but sometimes felt like he’d missed out on some pretty important lessons growing up with everything handed to him. Usually, he liked it when Patrick went all butch like this—if you could really consider standing on the side of the road holding the world’s tiniest folding shovel butch. David revved the engine and tried to follow Patrick’s instructions 

“That’s it,” Patrick called, “Just rock it. Back and forth—just like that, David! Yes!” Patrick yelled pumping his fists in the air as the car hit the pavement. David couldn’t help the self-satisfied grin that sprung to his lips. Maybe he wasn’t useless after all.

Patrick walked to the car window and leaned in giving David a quick kiss on the cheek. “Sorry I yelled at you.”

David smirked at him. “You’d better be.” He unbuckled his seat belt. “But since you did, YOU can drive now.”

Patrick chuckled as David squeezed himself out of the car door and slowly made his way in front of the car to the other side trying not to slide on the ice. Patrick knew he was driving and would be for awhile until David’s nerves calmed down. 

“I love you,” Patrick said grabbing David’s hand and bringing it to his lips. David pulled his hand back quickly, “Nuh-huh. Both hands on the wheel please” he scolded. 

By the time they were out of the mountain pass, the snow had stopped and the sun was shining. It was going to be a gorgeous afternoon. 

“Just two more stops and then we can stop for the night.” Patrick said.

“Where are we staying tonight?” David asked for the ninetieth time.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Yes, I believe you said that.” David said in a voice so like his mother’s Patrick did a double-take to see if David was playing with him. He wasn’t. He was genuinely pouting. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll like this one,” Patrick assured him. 

———-

“What in the?” David’s jaw dropped. Patrick grinned at him. He’d never seen David speechless before.

They’d seen the lights flickering through the trees from a distance and David kept wondering what could be glittering so brightly out here in the “middle of nowhere” as he called it.

“Do you like it?”

“Oh, my God, it’s incredible!” David exclaimed. “But, I don’t understand. Where are we sleeping?”

“Up there,” Patrick said pointing in the direction of the tree. 

“What?” David’s eyebrows shot up and his lip curled slightly. His excitement was dwindling rapidly. 

The way the giant tree was lit up with fairy lights was incredibly beautiful in the dusky evening and the snow underneath was positively stunning as it reflected back the lights, but sleeping in what was basically outside in the middle of winter? He tried to reconfigure his face into something expressing less dismay but seriously, how could Patrick think this was the kind of surprise he would like—especially since he hated surprises. ‘Oh, God’ David thought. ‘Where was the bathroom? Was there even a bathroom?’

Sensing David’s hesitation, Patrick hoisted both of their bags out of the trunk. “Come on, David.” He called in a song-song voice walking towards the tree and the massive treehouse secured in its branches. “You’re going to love it.”

David moved his tented hands from his face, squared his shoulders and slowly walked towards the tree. 

It really was spectacular. And the lanterns hanging from the overhang of the little front porch were a nice touch. The fairy lights, he knew, must have cost a small fortune. He’d priced some for the store and had decided against them. 

As he wound his way around the back of the tree he looked up and saw Patrick standing at the top of a landing in what could only be described as the most unique carved wood stairs David had ever seen. Every rail had an intricate filigreed cut-out of a fairy and every Newell post had a carved wooden fairy perched in a different position sitting atop it. David’s eyes were starting to reflect wonder rather than dismay. 

When he got to the top of the stairs, he had to duck his head just a bit to enter into the curved door. It looked like it had come from an old church in Europe with it’s beautifully worn wood and heavy iron straps. Yet even in those, the same style filigree were cut into the heavy metal, continuing the fairy theme. What could have been utterly kitschy was somehow made acceptable by the workmanship, natural elements, and attention to detail.

David exhaled as he lifted his head. The small room felt like a cathedral. The roof was arched up into the tree with delicately laced and woven branches covering the entire ceiling—more fairy lights were wrapped tightly around the branches and antique crystal chandelier pendants hung down in no discernible pattern. David reached up and touched one of them.

He noticed another smallish door off to the left. “What’s in there?” He asked. “Is that the closet?”

“Nope,” Patrick smiled. “The bathroom.”

“Well alright then,” David smiled broadly. “This will do.” He took one step forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick. Patrick nuzzled his neck briefly before sighing into David’s embrace. He loved David’s hugs. He loved the way their bodies fit together. He loved how tightly David held him as though he’d found the one thing he never wanted to let go.

Patrick turned his head laying it against David’s broad chest. “Happy?” He asked a little hesitantly.

“Mmmm...Deliriously,” David murmured. He pulled away slightly. “Now, please tell me you brought snacks.”

Patrick laughed and pulled away. He pulled back the curtain under the sink to reveal a large basket full of David’s favorites and a few of his own. “I wouldn’t forget snacks, David. I know you better than that.”

It was still early but with no where to sit really except the bed, no cell service, and no TV, they did what any two people in love in the middle of winter in a tree house warmed by a tiny wood stove and a comfy bed too large for the space would do. They turned in early with no intention whatsoever of sleeping. 

As they lay in the dark, bodies melded together, David started laughing. Patrick, who was almost asleep, kissed David’s temple. “What’s so funny?” He whispered.

“I was just thinking about you pushing the car out of the ditch today.” David giggled. “Just rock it. Back and forth—just like that, David! I seem to recall saying something similar to you recently but in an entirely different context.”

Patrick slapped David on his belly making him laugh even harder. 

After David finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from under his eyes, he leaned up over Patrick. “Thank you for bringing me here. It’s perfect.”


	10. Four More Days- Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick spend their last night together on their road trip to pick up Christmas inventory from the store. 
> 
> Patrick finds a magical place for them to stay for their last night. 
> 
> Slight angst, and a little negotiation “in the moment” that doesn’t go anywhere (for now).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is still vaguely canon compliant as it still occurs within the time and general location of the show.
> 
> Thanks to a great group of other fanfic writers who invited me to their online group and have made me feel welcome. I’m learning a lot! 🙃 Thanks, especially, to @jka724 for being a beta reader for this chapter.

Patrick woke up in the middle of the night. His nose and ears were freezing. David was burrowed so far under the covers Patrick couldn’t tell where his head even was. 

He slid out of the bed and instantly regretted it. The treehouse was an ice cube—‘Way to go, Brewer,’ he thought to himself. ‘Bring David to a treehouse where we both freeze to death.’

The bathroom was even colder if that was possible—Patrick peed and went back into the main room leaving the door open so the bathroom would get some heat from the wood stove—which had burned itself out. He stoked the fire sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of it with a throw blanket from the bed wrapped around his shoulders. He left the heavy metal door open on the wood stove and sat staring at the flames. He pulled his knees up closer to his chest and wrapped his arms and the blanket tighter around himself. He rested his chin on his arms and thought about Christmas. He’d already told his parents he wouldn’t be coming home for the holiday. It would be his first Christmas away from home and he was conflicted. He knew his mother was disappointed. His Dad had been stoic, “Of course, son. That’s the nature of retail. Do what you need to do.”

He really did miss them but somehow he knew if he went home, he would miss David more. 

Patrick heard the bed creek behind him and turned his head to see David emerge from his cocoon. As soon as the cold air hit him, David sucked in his breath and trudged to the bathroom—nearly tripping over Patrick. “What the fuck? Why are you sitting on the floor?”

“The fire went out. I got it going again,” Patrick said to David’s retreating form. “Holy fuck it’s cold” came David’s response from the tiny bathroom. Clearly it hadn’t warmed up much even with the door open. 

When David came out of the bathroom he stood for a moment behind Patrick, running his hand absentmindedly through his hair. “Hmmm...that feels nice” Patrick murmured contentedly leaning against David’s leg. 

He reached up and grasped David’s hand bringing it to his lips. “Come sit with me?”

“What? On the floor?” David asked.

“Yes, David. On the floor. But more importantly in front of the fire. You said you were cold.”

David pulled the feather comforter off the bed wrapping himself in it until he looked like a 6 foot tall mummy and then awkwardly sat on the floor in front of Patrick. 

Patrick wrapped his arms around David, blanket and all, leaning in and tucking his chin over David’s shoulder. David shifted his head ever so slightly to the left giving Patrick room to nuzzle into his favorite spot. “Your nose is cold.” David muttered.

“Hmm...so is your ear lobe.” Patrick murmured back before gently nibbling on said ear lobe. David tilted his head further to the left in response. God he loved it when Patrick toyed with his ears and his neck and, fuck, he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine and straight to his dick. 

Patrick let out a half giggle, half growl in response and continued licking and nibbling his way up and down the soft skin of David’s neck. He slipped a hand inside the comforter and pulled David closer to him slowly rolling his fingers lightly over David’s nipple. David let his head fall all the way back on Patrick’s shoulder and loosened his grip on the blankets. They’d just had sex a few hours ago but he couldn’t seem to ever get enough of Patrick. 

Patrick continued exploring David’s neck with his tongue and teeth while his hand pushed up under David’s shirt—his fingers drifting through David’s chest hair. 

When David had had enough of Patrick’s slow teasing he turned his body towards him reaching a hand behind his head and pulling him in for a lingering kiss. When they broke apart he leaned his forehead against Patrick’s and sighed softly. Patrick wrapped his arms around him outside the blankets again and gently lowered them backwards until they were laying in front of the wood stove. He reached up and closed the door to the stove, latching it in place. “Don’t want any sparks jumping out at us,” he whispered into David’s ear before he began unwrapping him from the covers. Once he was fully uncovered, Patrick stopped and looked at him—at his long arms folded lightly across his chest, at his legs slightly parted and clad in designer black sweats, at the small wet spot near his groin, at his beautiful hair rumpled from sex and sleep. He felt like he could literally look at David forever. He’d never seen anyone as beautiful, and knew he never would again. 

David tried not to shiver—he really wasn’t that cold anymore—but Patrick’s gaze was sending chills down his body. Patrick’s eyes were full of wonder and love and lust in the dim light of the stove. 

“Patrick,” he whined when he couldn’t stand not being touched a minute longer. Patrick’s eyes flicked back to David’s face and his full, gorgeous lips. 

“What, my love?” 

David moved his legs farther apart and reached one hand up to Patrick’s bicep. He tugged gently. “Come here.” 

Patrick moved himself between David’s legs and let his full weight rest on top of him. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s back as Patrick’s lips claimed his. David couldn’t keep his hips from rolling up to meet Patrick’s hardness. 

Patrick rocked against him for a few minutes before lifting his weight up and off of him entirely. David’s eyes narrowed as he tried to pull him back down. 

‘Fuck he’s strong!’ David thought not for the first time as Patrick in a full plank position was able to resist his embrace. Finally giving up, David asked, “What’s wrong?l”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just don’t want to cum yet.”

“Okay,” David hesitated slightly. Had he misread the signs—usually Patrick didn’t mind the bump and grind especially if they’d already had sex. 

“I want,” Patrick started to say and then stopped himself. 

“What? What do you want?” David hoped Patrick couldn’t hear the anxiety he heard in his own voice.

“Nothing. Never mind.” Patrick tried to lower himself back down on top of David but this time David pushed against him.

“No never mind.” David said, sliding out from under Patrick. “What’s going on?” 

Patrick sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. “David.” He said. “This really isn’t the right time to have this conversation.”

“What conversation?!” David practically squealed—his anxieties ratcheting up about 200%. 

“David, don’t.” Patrick said as David started scooping the blankets back around himself. “It’s nothing bad. I just...” Patrick paused again.

“What?! You just what?!” David asked.

Patrick looked at the floor. He breathed out heavily. “I just want to feel you.”

“What?!” David asked again his face betraying a thousand different emotions at once. 

Patrick looked at him again. “I don’t know. I just...I’ve been thinking about it a lot. You’re the only person I want to be with David. I think you feel the same way—or at least I hope you do.” Patrick paused again concern flickering across his face. 

“I know during sex is like the worst possible time to talk about this. I’ve just been thinking about whether or not we need to keep using condoms.”

“Oh,” David’s face registered nothing but surprise. “Hmmm” he said running his hand along the back of his neck. He sat down on the end of the bed. 

“Well, that’s definitely not something either of us should decide in the heat of the moment.”

“So that’s a ‘no’ then?” Patrick asked.

“It’s a ‘no’ for tonight and for this trip and for however long it takes me to wrap my head around the idea and make a decision.” David replied. “I mean, I know I’m clean and I’m sure you are as well, but, well...”

Patrick stood up and grabbed David’s hand and held it between both of his. “I get it.”

“Do you?” David asked. “Because I’m not sure you do.”

“Why would you say that?” Patrick asked, trying not to sound defensive. 

David wrapped his free hand around Patrick’s waist and leaned his head into him. He took a deep breath before looking up at Patrick again. “When you have multiple partners...there’s just risk involved. It’s not something I’ve ever allowed.”

It was Patrick’s turn to look surprised. “Like ever?” 

“Nope. Not ever.”

“Not even in high school?”

“Oh God! Especially not in high school! Ew!”

“Hmmm” Patrick said. “Maybe we shouldn’t, then.”

David looked up at him for a long moment before standing up and putting his hands on Patrick’s face. “I’m willing to think about it. That’s all I can promise you in this moment. I’m sorry if that’s not what you were hoping to hear.”

Patrick leaned in and kissed him. “That’s a hundred percent fine with me, David. Really. I had no idea.”

“That’s because you still think like a straight guy.” David shrugged. “The worst that could happen for you was that you might get a girl pregnant. Honestly, that’s so far removed from the worst thing that could happen it’s not even funny. I’ll never understand how parents can let their kids think that.”

Patrick thought back to his conversations with his own parents. David was right. “I think I had one conversation with my Dad about STDs and it was only because my brother was dating someone kind of skanky.”

“Well, that’s one thing I can say about Moira Rose.” David said. “As soon as she learned I was dating her dance instructor she made me watch ‘Angels in America’ and took me to see a friend of hers who was HIV+. He spent the afternoon telling me about all the fun he’d had at sex parties all over the world and then dropped his little bombshell. It was a pretty effective strategy, I have to admit.”

“And you never wanted to?” Patrick hesitated. “Erm...”

“Go bareback?” David supplied for him. 

“Yeah. That.”

“Not really.” David said. “There was never anyone who I considered worth the risk.”

“And, if there were no risk?”

David looked at Patrick intently. “Like I said, no promises, but I will think about it. But right now, I’m going back to bed. Someone is making me get up early tomorrow.”

Patrick took the comforter and threw it back onto the bed. He put another log in the wood stove and then crawled into the bed next to David. He pulled him close. “I’m sorry I spoiled the mood.”

David rubbed his arm and snuggled in closer. “Don’t be. I’m flattered that you’ve been thinking of that for us.” He intertwined their fingers and brought the back of Patrick’s hands to his lips. “It’s just a big step...it might be an even bigger step for me than ‘I love you’ was. Give me a little time?”

Patrick leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. “Take whatever time you need.”

David was almost asleep when Patrick started rubbing his shoulder and talking again. “David?”

“Hmm”

“There’s something else I need to say.”

“Ooookay” David said sounding sleepy and a little annoyed.

“I need you to know that even if your answer is ‘no’ it won’t change anything for me. I love you and will be happy with whatever you decide.”

“Oh. I’ve already decided.” David said.

Patrick stilled his hand. “You have?” 

“Yes.”

“And?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

David’s mouth quirked up into a slight sideways smile. “Yes. My decision is yes. But not anytime soon. We’re getting tested first. And then, we’ll talk about it. We may have to talk about it a lot before I’m ready. But yes. If I’m ever going to do that with anyone I want to do it with you.”

Patrick grinned in spite of himself.

David, who still hadn’t opened his eyes, said “Stop smirking. God, you’re annoying when you get your way.”

“I love you, David.”

“I love you too. Now let me sleep.”


	11. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David enjoy their first Christmas together exchanging gifts and taking another step into their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up after the special Christmas episode. The chapter continues an ongoing discussion of HIV testing and unprotected sex. I thought there would be more smut in this chapter but it didn’t work out that way. I promise the next chapter will be deliciously smutty.

David collapsed into Patrick’s embrace, resting his head on his shoulder. “Fuck, I’m exhausted.”

Patrick rubbed his shoulder, “I know. I am too.” He kissed David’s forehead. “What you pulled off for you Dad tonight though...” he paused. How could he put into words how amazed he was by David’s capacity to pull things together at the very last minute into something beautiful and lovely? “David, I just don’t even know how to express how incredible you are. Your Dad was truly touched.”

David snuggled in closer. “We had a lot of help.” He said not wanting to take credit. That was another thing Patrick loved so much about him—to someone who didn’t know David he could seem brash and arrogant, but that was just a cover for the big heart he kept hidden away under sweaters and bravura. 

“David. Look at me.” Patrick demanded. David looked up surprised by the gruffness in Patrick’s voice.

Patrick traced a finger along David’s jaw. “YOU did it David. Please don’t minimize what you were able to pull together. It was generous and kind and I’m afraid, my love, that you showed the whole town tonight what a remarkable person you really are.”

David raised up on one arm his face expressing a thousand emotions before settling on something close to alarm. “Well that wasn’t at all what I was trying to do. I was just trying to do what my Dad wanted.”

“Exactly.” Patrick smiled at him. “Thank you for making my point. You gave your Dad so much more than what he wanted though David. You gave him what he needed and I love you for it.”

David sank back down to rest on Patrick’s chest. “Mmmkay. So you don’t think we ruined everyone’s Christmas Eve with a silly motel room party?”

“Oh, David! How can you even think that? Everyone was excited and happy to help make Johnny’s day. You gave everyone an amazing gift. It’s not often people get to be part of creating a Christmas miracle.”

“I guess I didn’t think of it like that.” David’s voice was quiet.

“You never do, David. You’re always reluctant to ask for help—but if tonight showed us anything it’s that people love to help—sometimes they just don’t know what they can do or where to start. YOU gave them that opportunity.”

“Hmm. Okay.” David traveled his fingers across Patrick’s chest letting his words settle into his heart. Maybe Patrick had a point. The best part though was that his Dad had been so surprised. David smiled a little and swiped at the tears forming in his eyes as he remembered the toast his Dad had made and the emotions that he’d had trouble choking back. 

“Merry Christmas, Patrick” David whispered before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep safe in the arms of the man he loved.

*********

David woke to an unfamiliar noise coming from downstairs. Then a smell he hadn’t smelled in long time reached his nostrils. 

“No fucking way!” He yelled as he threw the comforter back and jumped out of bed. “Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God” he yelled as he took the stairs two at a time.

He rounded the corner to the kitchen and Patrick was standing in front of the most beautiful thing David had seen since he moved to Schitt’s Creek—the espresso machine they’d been saving for. “But how?” David began.

“This is the one you wanted, right?” Patrick asked. 

“Yes, but how...? Why?” David couldn’t stop smiling.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. “I just decided we deserved it. Like you said, we’ll save money in the long run.”

“But this was like $1,000 dollars, Patrick! Are you sure we can afford it?”

Patrick put his arms around David’s waist. “So maybe it will be several years before we see any savings...” Seeing the unhappy look flicker across David’s face, Patrick immediately squeezed him a little tighter. “Listen, I wouldn’t have bought it if we couldn’t afford it.”

David took a deep breath, centering himself. “Are you sure?” He asked again. 

“I’m sure. Now show me how to work this darn thing.”

David grinned and immediately went to work. “I had one of these in my apartment in New York. I can’t tell you how many times it saved my life after a late night of partying.”

After fixing them both a cappuccino, they took their drinks into Ray’s living room where they sat looking at the Christmas tree enjoying the quiet morning. At least they were until Ray came in, “Good morning, boys! Merry Christmas! Oh that smells heavenly!” He said eyeing their coffee cups enviously. 

David leapt to his feet. “Let me make you one Ray—Patrick bought us an espresso maker for the store.” 

“I know. I was with him when he picked it out” Ray said. “He had a different one picked out but I knew this is the one you would want.”

David’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “How did you know that?”

Ray smiled and said, “Easy. When Patrick told me your budget, I knew you’d want the Rancilio—it’s the best.”

“Yes it is.” David replied. “Here let me show you how it works.”

Patrick leaned against the door frame and watched his boyfriend and his former boss, both barefoot and looking slightly rumpled—their dark heads bent towards each other discussing the finer points of the espresso machine. This was not like any other Christmas morning he’d ever had. He missed his parents but knew his place was here with David. There was no place he’d rather be. 

A few hours later after they’d exchanged small gifts with Ray, David got up to go shower.

“Thank you for helping me Ray. He really does love it, doesn’t he?”

“He really loves you, Patrick” Ray replied. “He would have loved the other one too.”

They sat in companionable silence for awhile which was rare for Ray. Patrick picked up his phone a few times and checked the time. Ray watched him before deciding to ask what he’d been meaning to for awhile. 

“You and David are good together, you know.”

Patrick smiled softly. “Yes, we are. We make a good team.”

“Then why haven’t you told your family about your relationship?”

Patrick’s head snapped up. “What? How...?”

Ray looked thoughtful. “Let’s just say I recognize the signs.”

Patrick looked at Ray as if he was seeing him for the first time. “Wait, you’re..?”

“Oh, no. I’m not gay. I just meant I recognized the signs of someone who’s hiding a secret from his family. I did it for a long time.”

“Okaaay...?” Patrick replied unsure if he should ask or not. 

“My wife wasn’t a Muslim.” Ray offered. “I hid that fact from my family until after we were married. They were not thrilled.”

“Your wife?” Patrick was shocked. “Ray how did I not know you were married?” He was ashamed with himself. He realized at that moment how very little he knew about Ray. He’d been so consumed with his own crap when he’d moved here and then he’d met David and then they started the store. He couldn’t believe how self absorbed he’d been. He was determiner to change that starting now.

Ray shrugged. “You never asked.”

“Ray, I’m so sorry. How long have you been divorced?”

“Widowed. Not divorced.” Ray replied looking away briefly.

They both heard David coming down the stairs at the same time. “I’m so sorry, I have to run. I’m going to be late. My mother will never let me forget it if I miss Christmas brunch.” David leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed Patrick on the top of his head. “We still on for later?”

“Sure.” Patrick said starting to get up. 

“No, don’t get up. I’ll be back by 6. Tell your parents I said ‘Merry Christmas’ when you talk to them.” And with that David hurried out the door.

Patrick looked at Ray. “Ray. I’m so sorry, please tell me about your wife.”

So Ray did. About how they’d met in Elmdale shortly after he moved to Schitt’s Creek. About how he’d mentioned to his parents that he’d made a friend but that they weren’t dating, just good friends. He told Patrick how traditional his parents were and how he knew they wouldn’t understand, so he and his fiancé had eloped. 

“That’s the only thing I regret,” Ray said. “I regret that I didn’t give my parents more credit than that. My insecurities and lack of faith in them made it so Rose didn’t get to have a big wedding. She always said she didn’t mind, but...well.” Ray paused. 

“Rose?” Patrick smiled.

“Yes. Odd coincidence, isn’t it?” Ray asked. 

“It’s a beautiful name.” Patrick agreed. 

They sat quietly a little longer. “Ray?” Patrick started. 

“She had ovarian cancer.” Ray interrupted.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Patrick said. 

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago. But, Patrick. Listen to me. Tell your parents. Soon. They deserve to know who you are with David.”

And with that Ray stood up and said, “I’m going to go shower. I have to be at Ronnie’s for brunch in half an hour.”

Patrick called to him as he started up the stairs, “Ray.”

“Yes, Patrick.”

“Thank you for telling me about Rose. And for the advice.”

“You’re welcome. Merry Christmas, Patrick.”

“Merry Christmas, Ray.”

Patrick had a lot to think about.

***************

When David got back to Ray’s that evening he was surprised to see Patrick sitting alone by the fire. “Where’s Ray?”

“He’s still at Ronnie’s. She’s having a big games night. He texted and said they invited him to stay the night.”

“Oh!” David tried and failed to hide his delight. He flopped down on the sofa next to Patrick reaching out to hold his hand. He was still trying to make up his mind if he was going to give him what he’d bought for them right after they got back from their road trip. 

They hadn’t talked about the condom thing since that night. Patrick had tried to in the car on the way home but David had cut him off. “Let’s not.” He’d said. “I need to process this on my own.”

Patrick had relented and hadn’t brought it up again. He’d meant it when he said he’d be happy with whatever David decided and he was fine if he’d changed his mind. They’d had sex several times since their trip and neither of them brought it up—they’d used condoms and thank God it wasn’t weird or awkward, it was just the way it always was—sometimes hot and sweaty and noisy (mostly in the back room at the store) and sometimes easy and tender and slow and quiet (mostly in Patrick’s room when Ray was home). He knew David would either bring it up or he wouldn’t. Patrick wasn’t going to push it.

David stared into the flames, mesmerized by the way they flared over and under the logs, sometimes sparking blue and then yellow before licking up into orange. The embers below the grate flared red hot as though they were alive, breathing oxygen in and out. David breathed with them for a few minutes. He finally made up his mind.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he said standing up. 

When he came back in the room he was holding an exquisitely wrapped rectangular box. Patrick’s eyes lit up. “What’s this?”

“Just open it,” David said looking shyly at the floor.

He sat in the chair opposite Patrick and waited.

Patrick unwrapped the present thinking it must be a sex toy or something given the way David was acting.

“What?” Patrick started to say and then his mouth formed an ‘oh’ as he read the box. He looked up at David. “15 minutes?”

David nodded. “15 minutes.” He said.

“David. We don’t have to do this.” Patrick said. 

“Yes. We do.” David said firmly his voice rising in defiance. “I know it’s not necessary but it’s important.”

Patrick’s heart constricted at the tone of David’s voice. “No, David,” he said quickly, “that’s not what I meant. Of course we should take the tests. I meant we don’t have to stop using condoms, no matter what the results are.”

David looked at him intently, his shoulders slowly relaxing. “I know.” David said. “And that’s why it’s time.”

Patrick started to speak again but David raised his hand. “Listen” he said. “I know you. You don’t have a selfish bone in your body, Patrick. I believe you when you say you are fine to never not use a condom. And I meant it when I said if I was ever going to do that with someone it was going to be you.”

“I appreciate that David. Really I do.” Patrick said. “And that means more to me than you’ll ever know. But that doesn’t mean we have to do that tonight or any time in the near future even. I want you to be certain.” 

David stared at Patrick. He’d never had anyone look at him the way Patrick looked at him with a heart so open and full of love. 

“I am certain. I want this with you. I want this for you. I want this for us.”

Patrick continued to look at David trying to find words to convey what he was feeling. 

“Uhmmm.” David said a bit impatiently. “Like preferably tonight. This was supposed to be a grand romantic gesture Patrick. You’re kind of leaving me hanging right now.”

Patrick stood up quickly, dropping the HIV tests onto the sofa. He pulled David to him so swiftly they almost fell onto Ray’s coffee table. Patrick’s mouth found David’s. When they finally pulled apart, neither wanted to let go. Patrick leaned into David’s embrace, loving the heat of him, reveling in the strength of David’s arms around him.

Silently, David unwrapped his arms from around Patrick, he leaned down and grabbed the tests in one hand and grasped Patrick’s hand in the other.

He pulled him into the kitchen where he pulled out a chair for Patrick and one for himself. He sat down beside Patrick, their knees touching. He handed one box to Patrick and opened the other one. They both took their time reading the “how to” guide in their box. They both pulled out their lancet and their alcohol pad at almost the same time. David opened both and handed his alcohol wipe packet to Patrick. He held out his finger. Neither of them had spoken yet. 

Patrick leaned towards him slowly rubbing David’s finger clean with the wipe. He took the lancet and placed it on the fleshiest part of David’s finger. “Ready?” He whispered. David nodded, his eyes never leaving Patrick’s. There was a quick pop as the lancet pierced David’s flesh. Patrick pulled the needle back and placed the single drop of blood onto the test strip. 

David picked up the alcohol wipe and held it against his finger. Patrick reached for his phone and set a timer for 15 minutes. He then opened the remaining alcohol pad and wiped his own finger. He passed the lancet to David and proffered his finger. 

David was subdued. This was the most intimate things he’d ever done with anyone. His heart was pounding in his chest. He pressed the lancet down—watched the slight flicker in Patrick’s eyes as the small prick of pain registered. He pressed the lancet to the test sheet and then wrapped Patrick’s finger in the alcohol wipe holding it firmly.

“I love you, David.” Patrick said simply.

“I love you too, Patrick.” David smiled.

“Music?” Patrick asked.

“Please.”

Patrick flipped through his music library before landing on a song they both loved. 

“Dance?” Patrick asked holding his hand out to David as the first strains of “Make you feel my love” started playing. 

David stopped short and then burst out laughing. “Oh, my God Patrick! Seriously?!”

Patrick looked confused. “What? Why are you laughing?” Then as the title of the song sunk in he groaned and fell back into the chair dropping his head into his hands. “Fuck! David. I didn’t mean...I didn’t even think...”

Still laughing, David pulled Patrick’s hands away from his face and pulled him up into a crushing hug. “I know! That’s why it’s so funny.”

Patrick was mortified but somehow David’s gleeful response made him feel a little better. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and they began swaying to the music, until the chorus when David started giggling again. 

Patrick slapped him on the ass and reached over to turn off his phone. “I’m never going to be able to listen to this song again.”

“That’s too bad,” David said sliding up behind Patrick and playfully rubbing his groin into Patrick’s ass. “I think maybe it should be ‘our’ song from here on out.”

“Oh shut up.”

Patrick looked at his phone timer holding it over his shoulder for David to see.

“Hmmm. Ten more minutes.” David nuzzled his lips into the perfect spot behind Patrick’s ear...the one that always got a reaction. “Whatever will we do for ten whole minutes?”

Patrick sighed contentedly as David licked around his earlobe. “I’m sure we’ll think of something” Patrick said twisting his body around in David’s arms and pulling him into a lingering kiss. One that was full of promise and love and passion and joy and every other emotion that he’d experienced on this first Christmas away from the person he had been to the person he was becoming.


	12. Christmas Presents and Grand Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick each have a surprise for the other. Patrick learns a bit about Ray’s past as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes details about unprotected sex between two monogamous, consenting adults. This work includes anal fingering, edging, barebacking, oh and descriptions of fully clothed people enjoying espresso. If you don’t want to read about any of those things, you probably should just skip this chapter. Thanks to my discord compadre, jk724 for the beta edits!

The alarm on Patrick’s phone went off interrupting their make out session. David pulled away reluctantly and picked up both tests. He showed them to Patrick who nodded. David walked over to the trash can, lifted the lid and tossed them in. 

“That’s that then.” He said and swiped his hands together.

“David, this doesn’t change anything for me.” Patrick said. “I mean it—we don’t ever have to stop using condoms if you don’t want to. I’m glad we’re both clean—we knew we would be. But I don’t want to do this just because you wanted to make this some sort of grand Christmas gesture.” 

David pulled Patrick into his arms and smiled. 

“What, now you don’t want my grand Christmas gesture?”

Patrick sighed and shook his head. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do. And I love you for it. But can we please go fuck now?” 

Patrick narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out if David was being sincere or belligerent—it was a fine line sometimes. 

David’s smirk deepened and Patrick immediately knew he was sincere. “Yes, David. We can go fuck now, as you so eloquently put it.”

David wrapped Patrick in a tight bear hug burying his chin into Patrick’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of Patrick’s after shave, shampoo, and...fabric softener? “Did you switch fabric softeners, Patrick?”

Patrick pulled back and looked at David. “How in the hell did we get from fucking to fabric softeners?” 

David crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head like he couldn’t believe Patrick hadn’t followed his logic which was perfectly obvious to him. “It’s not a complicated leap if you were paying attention.”

Patrick playfully pulled David’s crossed arms apart and stepped into his personal space again. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and began slowly kissing up his neck. “So why...” kiss “don’t you...” kiss “enlighten me?”

David put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and tilted his head a fraction of an inch giving Patrick better access to his neck. “If you MUST know, I was thinking about how good you smell and how much I love the smell of your sheets and then I realized you switched fabric softeners,” he paused. “And I was kinda hoping you hadn’t washed your sheets with it.”

Patrick tore his mouth away from David’s neck. “Oh my God. I don’t even know where to start with you.” He pulled away and put his hands on his hips. “Well, I guess we can’t fuck then. My boyfriend doesn’t like my fabric softener.”

David leaned forward and tucked his hands into the back pockets of Patrick’s jeans and pulled his hips closer to him. He teased his tongue into Patrick’s mouth and was quickly met with a low moan as Patrick gave up pretending to be offended. 

Patrick twisted his fingers into David’s hair and pulled his head down into an even deeper kiss. He wanted nothing more than to devour him. He felt like he could stay like this forever, kissing David, feeling him harden against him, getting lost in the sensations racing through his body. 

Patrick finally pulled away, his chest rising and falling heavily. “David,” he whined. “Can we go upstairs?”

David grinned. “Lead the way.”

Patrick groaned. “How did I know you were going to say that?” 

Ever since the first time they had chased each other up the stairs at Ray’s this had been their game—neither wanted to go up the stairs first because they both enjoyed watching the other’s ass in front of them. Plus David always tried to pinch Patrick’s ass when he went first which spazzed him out. Sometimes they would both stand at the bottom of the stairs, each trying to out-stubborn the other. Patrick almost always caved. 

He was too turned on to play the game tonight—“Okay,” he said heading towards the stairs before stopping to glare sternly over his shoulder at David. “I’ll go first but DO NOT pinch my ass.” 

David quickly put one hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. “I promise,” he said innocently. 

Patrick clearly didn’t believe him. He turned and raced towards the stairs trying to escape David’s reach. What David lacked in athleticism he made up for in height, and Patrick barely made it to the second step before David was there pinching his ass all the way up the stairs. They fell onto the bed side-by-side laughing. 

“You are a big fat liar, David Rose,” Patrick said leaning up on one arm to look down at David. 

David’s lower lip popped out into a pretend pout. “I can’t believe you just called me big and fat.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and leaned down to bite David’s pouty lip. 

“Hmmm,” David murmured and wiggled closer into Patrick, falling into his teasing, biting kiss. Patrick’s free hand found David’s hip and rocked it towards him. Still consumed by their kiss, David was barely aware of Patrick’s hand as it wandered from his hip to his ass over his thigh and between his legs. It wasn’t until Patrick started rubbing his dick through his jeans that David decided he was wearing entirely too many clothes and that he needed them off—now!

He pulled his mouth roughly away from Patrick’s and hurriedly yanked off his sweater. He proceeded to throw onto the floor and Patrick’s mouth quirked up in amusement. David glanced at him as he hopped on one foot, trying to pull the other through his skinny jeans. 

“Why are you just laying there?” David demanded. “Take your fucking clothes off!”

“Okay, David.” Patrick decided to annoy him a little more just because he could, and because it was so much damn fun. He slowly took off his watch. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes and then his socks. He didn’t look at David. He knew if he did he’d start laughing. He took his time unbuckling his belt until he heard David let out a long, heavy sigh. 

He glanced over at David who was standing at the foot of the bed, gloriously naked and supremely annoyed. God he was gorgeous. 

Patrick’s eyes lingered on David’s dick and his mouth watered. He suddenly wondered why in the hell he was still wearing so many clothes. Luckily David must have had the same thought because there he was unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt faster than Patrick could have done it himself. David was on him as soon as his shirt was open and sliding off his shoulders. His mouth was hot and breathy and everywhere at once and ‘fuck, why am I still wearing pants?’ Patrick wondered. 

David pushed Patrick back onto the bed. “Off! Off!” He said as he pulled at the waistband of Patrick’s jeans pulling them off along with his underwear. David sank to his knees, gripping Patrick’s dick and pulling it into his mouth before Patrick even realized what was happening.

Patrick closed his eyes and allowed himself to focus on the glorious feeling of David’s mouth on him. David was so fucking good at this—the way he worked his tongue and his hand and his...god damn...the swallowing and the sucking and fuck! “David. Stop!”

David slowed but didn’t stop. He looked up at Patrick through those gorgeous long lashes. His right eyebrow raised in a silent question. 

Patrick looked at him helplessly. 

David pulled off with a squelch. “Sorry, I guess I got carried away.” He clambered up Patrick’s body, laying on top of him and dropping tiny kisses everywhere he could reach across Patrick’s chest and shoulders. 

Patrick took a deep breath to calm himself and then pulled David into a bruising kiss. He could taste himself in David’s mouth and it was almost enough to put him over the edge. 

David shifted above him until he was straddling Patrick’s chest, taking his weight and his skin and his ass (that incredible ass) away from where Patrick really wanted it. He knew this was what Patrick needed to regain control. 

After he wasn’t quite so close to the edge, Patrick brought his hands up to massage David’s ass. “You are so fucking beautiful.”

David beamed at him. It had taken him a long time to realize that Patrick meant it when he said things like that. “Thank you.” He leaned down and kissed Patrick softy. “I’ll be right back.”

Patrick watched him walk across the room and open the bedroom door. He adjusted himself on the pillows while he waited for David to come back. 

David slid back into the bed on his side facing Patrick. He propped himself up on one elbow and slung a leg over Patrick’s waist. He traced the outline of Patrick’s rib cage before slowly circling his fingers lightly around his nipples. 

Patrick crooked his free arm under his head and watched David, content to let him lead whatever came next. “You okay?”

David’s eyes flicked up to Patrick’s briefly. “Mmmmhmmm” he nodded and leaned forward to tease Patrick’s nipple into his mouth. He felt it harden under his tongue. 

Patrick moaned and closed his eyes. He moved his hand from behind his head and rested it on David’s leg. David shifted his weight into him, claiming his lips liked he’d done a hundred times before. Patrick’s fingers dug into his ass pulling him closer. 

David moved over him and reached into the drawer for the lube. His fingers grazed the box of condoms and he pushed it towards the back of the drawer. Patrick took the bottle from him and slicked his fingers while David shifted his weight forward placing his palms on either side of Patrick’s shoulders. 

Patrick reached down and circled lightly around his rim, and then pushed in one finger. He quickly added another before easing them in and out in a familiar rhythm, widening, sliding, reaching deeper. David groaned and rocked himself backwards trying to drive Patrick’s fingers deeper. Patrick loved how desperate David was. His arms were trembling as he rocked himself against Patrick’s hand, his hard dick dragging against Patrick’s. 

Feeling an almost imperceptible shift in David’s movements, Patrick pulled his fingers out of David and grasped his hips urging him up onto his knees. Patrick reached between them and held his dick while David sighed and rocked backwards again taking him in slowly. It was a practiced routine, one they’d perfected over time. Except there was nothing routine about what he was feeling. 

David felt a shock wave roll through him—this was not like anything he’d experienced before. Anytime he’d thought about it before he’d just assumed that sex was sex...condom or not. If it was good it was good, if it was great it was great, and if it was bad, why bother? But this, this was, oh fuck. He closed his eyes and stopped moving. He just wanted to feel this. To feel Patrick.

Patrick watched David holding himself still, pleasure dancing across his face as he gave himself up to the sensation of skin against skin. Patrick bit down hard on his own lip. The friction and heat and tightness were so much more than he imagined. He wanted to grab David’s hips and fuck up into him as hard as he could but he resisted. He wanted David to control this—he needed to give that to him. 

David started to move slowly. He opened his eyes and put his palms on Patrick’s chest as he adjusted the angle. He stared at Patrick and he began to move faster; his breathing heavy. Patrick couldn’t hold back anymore. He thrust into him and David moaned. 

“Switch.” He pleaded.

Patrick immediately pulled him into his chest and rolled them over. David’s legs wrapped around him as Patrick entered him again. They met each other thrust for thrust—fast and hard, hips snapping, hearts pounding. David was the first to give in, reaching between them and making himself cum. “Holy fuck,” David arched his back as Patrick came right after him driven over the edge by David clenching around him. The sensation of warmth filled him in a way he’d never felt before.

Patrick started to pull out and David held him in place locking his ankles behind his back. “Stay,” he whispered. So Patrick did. His body covering David like he knew he loved. The velvet warmth of David surrounding him. 

As they lay together panting, hands lighting caressing whatever they could reach, Patrick whispered “I think I might stay here forever.”

David smiled. “As lovely as that sounds. We will have to eat at some point.”

“Are you ever not thinking about food?” Patrick teased, then asked softly, “You okay?”

David took Patrick’s face in his hands and met his gaze with no hint of regret or hesitation. “Perfect.”

Patrick kissed him and gently pulled out. David’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He squirmed. “Guess I hadn’t thought of that.”

Patrick realized what was happening and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He put it between David’s legs and held it there for a few minutes. He felt a little awkward just sitting there until he looked at David and then glanced down at what was conveniently right within his reach. He bent down and slowly licked up the full length of David’s cock, kissing lightly around the head. David groaned...”Are you trying to kill me?”

Patrick looked up at him, eyes wide open as he licked one more lingering flat tongued swipe up his whole length. “Nope. I couldn’t kill you, David. I couldn’t live without you.” He placed one last surprisingly chaste kiss on David’s dick before standing up and saying “I’m going to go grab a washcloth.” 

David’s heart felt like it might burst. He had never considered the possibility of growing old with someone and yet, here he was saying “I love you” and handing every tattered remnant of his distrust and fear over to Patrick. He knew Patrick would never let him have them back. He brushed a tear from his eye. ‘When did I get so fucking sappy?’ He thought. He was so blissed out he couldn’t even be annoyed with himself. 

He stretched and felt a little more of Patrick seep out of him—without even thinking he reached down between his legs, swiped up some of Patrick’s cum and brought his finger to his mouth. He’d wanted a taste of Patrick ever since he had his mouth on him earlier. He closed his eyes and did it again.

Patrick stopped dead still in the doorway and watched him. He was instantly hard again. He walked to the bed and put his hand on David’s foot. David’s eyes flew open and he grinned seductively—he kind of liked getting caught. 

“Well hello, Mr. Brewer. It looks like you have something for me?” Patrick was still staring at him. He wordlessly handed David the washcloth. David slowly rubbed it across his stomach and then down between his legs, never breaking eye contact. Then he stood and used the now cool washcloth to wipe his cum off Patrick’s stomach. 

He tossed the washcloth on the floor and wrapped his hand around Patrick’s dick at the same time their mouths collided—tongues and teeth and lips and hot breath and the faint taste of cum. David jacked Patrick quickly and efficiently holding him as he came again spilling over his hand and onto his hip. Patrick wrapped his arms around David to keep from sliding to the floor. “Holy fuck, David.”

David turned them so he could lower Patrick to the edge of the bed. Then he bent down and picked up the washcloth wiping his hip. Then catching Patrick’s eye, he casually licked his index finger and thumb. Patrick fell back onto the bed dramatically. “Now who’s trying to kill who?”

David scooted him over urging Patrick to shift his legs to “his” side of the bed then slid in next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled the sheet over them.

“Thank you for tonight, David. I loved my present.”

“Hmmm. So did I.”

“The espresso machine or the sex?”

“Both.” David answered honestly.

Just as they were both on the edge of sleep, David whispered “I’m really glad you didn’t wash these sheets in your new fabric softener.”


	13. You Make Everything Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s raining again. It’s March and it’s raining again (still!) Patrick hates rain. He hates winter. He hates how it makes him feel. He hates that he feels like he’s trapped inside. He thought this winter would be better. His life is perfect. He loves David. And David loves him, so why is he so angry all the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is angsty and sexy. Angsty can be sexy, right? Okay, probably not. Please know it is not my intention to “make light” of a seasonal affective disorder diagnosis. As someone diagnosed with a related disorder, I know from personal experience how debilitating it can be. I also know that having the love, forgiveness, and support of another human being can make the burden easier to manage. And sex? Well, sex cures everything right? (Just kidding!)

After the chaos and rush of Christmas and the post-holiday sales, life at the store had finally settled into more of a routine. Locals were nothing if not loyal and so the store survived its first winter without much of a slow-down.

David and Patrick fell into a routine as well. Patrick continued to open the store every morning, David joined him at mid-day when the store was busiest and then handled closing chores mostly on his own—sometimes Patrick would come back after his work out more to be with David than because he needed the help. 

They both worked Saturdays and the store was closed on Sundays. David always had brunch with his family on Sunday mornings-sometimes Patrick would join them but usually he stayed and had breakfast with Ray. More often than not, David and Patrick would find themselves taking a nap together on Sunday afternoons and going out for dinner afterwards. David stayed at Ray’s Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday nights—Wednesdays because it was Ray’s poker night and the weekend nights because, well, it was the weekend. They could sleep in a bit both days; Saturdays they didn’t open the store until Noon, and brunch with the Roses wasn’t until 11:30 on Sundays. 

As February snow turned to March rain, Patrick started to get more and more frustrated—his temper was always right there at the edge. He couldn’t wait for winter to be over. He always struggled a bit with the gray, dreariness of winter but had hoped to escape it this winter since he and David were together and since he was finally doing something professionally that both challenged and motivated him. He and David had a number of minor misunderstandings over stupid stuff and Patrick always felt horribly guilty for his part in them, but he couldn’t quite help himself. 

This afternoon’s argument had started when David had asked Patrick to watch the store for a few minutes while he ran to the cafe. David had been gone for forty-five minutes and Patrick was pissed. 

“Where were you?” He demanded the minute David walked in the door. 

David looked startled. “My mother was at the cafe. You know how hard it is to get away when she...”

“Okay, whatever, David.” Patrick had fumed. “I’m late for my workout.” And without even looking back, he grabbed his keys and had walked out. 

He instantly felt bad about his behavior but was just grumpy enough that he refused to go back and apologize. After all he HAD worked his entire shift this morning without being able to run across the street for coffee or whatever. A little voice in the back of his head told him he was being an asshat, but he didn’t really care. 

He shoved his gym bag into a locker, put in his earbuds, and worked out for a full 90 minutes. After showering, he felt a little better—endorphins always helped. At the same time, he felt horribly guilty. He grabbed his phone trying to decide if he should try to call David to apologize or just head back to the store and do it in person. ‘Better in person,’ he thought. 

He got in his car and backed out of the parking lot. He was halfway back to the store when he heard the telltale “thumpwhump” of a flat tire. “Damn it!”he swore to no one in particular. He pulled to the side of the road and texted David. 

Patrick:  
I’m sorry I was such a dick. I got a flat tire and will be late getting back. Karma, right? 

He waited a minute or two for a response before starting to pull his jack and spare tire out of his trunk. 

It was just after 6 by the time he made it back to the store. He drove up and was surprised not to see any lights on—it usually took at least half an hour after closing to finish everything up. 

He looked at his phone again. Still no response from David. It was raining again, so he decided to drive the route David would have had to walk to get back to the hotel. He didn’t like the idea of him having to walk home in the dark especially since it was raining. He didn’t see David anywhere along the route. When he pulled into the hotel, there were no lights on in David’s and Alexis’ room. Patrick got out and walked to Mr. and Mrs. Rose’s room. He knocked softly. Moira opened the door seemingly unphased at finding Patrick standing in the rain. “Well, hallo you. Did David send you out in the rain to come through? He never can seem to remember his key.”

“Oh, no. I had a flat tire and just got back. I was hoping he was here.”

“No, dear. I haven’t laid eyes upon him since our afternoon tête-à-tête at the cafe. He was so anxious to get back to the store he wouldn’t even let me finish my story. Perhaps you would like to...”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Rose,” Patrick interrupted her—which shocked both of them. “I need to find David. Will you please have him call me if he comes back here?”

At a loss for where to look next, Patrick decided to go back to Ray’s to call Alexis and Stevie. He knew David must be terribly hurt or angry or both to not have responded to his text. He thought they were past this sort of “freeze out” game that David used to play, but he supposed he deserved it. He was a jerk this afternoon. 

The porch light at Ray’s was on, but Patrick didn’t see his car. ‘That’s odd,’ he thought. He walked into the kitchen through the carport and was stunned to see David standing by the stove filling up a large stoneware soup bowl.

David turned to him with a grin. “I heard you drive up. Here, I just dipped it up—I’ve been keeping it warm for you. Wash your hands first,” he said pointedly before reaching around his back to untie the apron he was wearing—it was another of Ray’s apparently commemorating his job as a realtor—this one said “What does a house wear? Address.”

Patrick wasn’t sure if this was some sort of trick but David seemed perfectly fine. As they sat across from each other slurping their soup, Patrick looked at David to see if there were any signs that he was annoyed or hurt. Patrick decided to try his apology in person this time, “I really am sorry about earlier.”

David patted his hand and smiled. “I know you are. Thank you for apologizing though.” He held out his hand for Patrick’s empty soup bowl. “Do you want seconds?”

Patrick hesitated still not sure if there was a catch or if he was missing something. “Sure.” 

“David, I said I’m sorry so what’s going on here. Aren’t you mad at me?”

“Oh I was. Then I talked to your mom.”

“What?” Patrick felt a small lump form in his throat. Damn it. He was going to have to figure out when to tell them. 

“She called the store looking for you.” David handed Patrick back his bowl. “So I told her you’d stormed out and I wasn’t sure when you’d be back. Do you want more bread?”

“Uhm. Yes, please. That would be great. I can get it though.” Patrick started to get up.

David waved him away. “You sit. I’ve got it.”

“So what did she say when you told her I left?”

David stopped buttering the bread he was making for Patrick and smiled so softly and with such a look of love in his eyes that Patrick knew he was forgiven.

“She said she hoped I wasn’t getting tired of her ‘gloomy-gus’ and that her sweet boy is not-so-sweet in late winter.”

Patrick groaned. “I’m not gonna live down Gloomy-Gus anytime soon am I?”

David laughed. “Actually, I was thinking ‘sweet boy’ was the real doozy.” David handed Patrick the piece of bread he’d buttered for him. 

“She also said,” David continued, “your high school counselor thought you had seasonal-affective disorder but that it was never officially diagnosed.”

David sat back down at the table. “And” he said picking up his spoon again, “thanks to Google and Web MD, I am now an expert and I would absolutely have to agree with your high school guidance counselor.”

Patrick shook his head in agreement. “Yep. I self-diagnosed with the help of Web MD several years ago. I didn’t think it would happen this year though.”

“Why would that be?” David asked.

“Because of you.”

“What?! Why?!l” David sounded genuinely shocked. 

“Because I’m so damn happy with you David. What do I have to be angry or frustrated by? I have a great life. I just thought it wouldn’t get to me as much this year.”

“Yah, umm, pretty sure that’s not how it works.” David said. “So, anyway, at least I kinda get it now. I’m not saying it’s okay for you to be a dick, but I am willing to give you a little grace.”

“Give me a little grace?” Patrick asked in a surprised tone. “Just how long did you and my mother talk to each other?” 

“What? I just thought it was a lovely expression.” David protested.

“And so it is, David.” Patrick said, adding, “It also just happens to be one of my mother’s favorite expressions.” 

“Oh stop being such a Gloomy-Gus, Sweet Boy.” David teased. 

Later, after they’d washed up the few dishes they’d used, Patrick sat with his head on David’s shoulder staring aimlessly at the tv. “I’m glad you came over tonight,” he said.

David continued rubbing his shoulder lightly,”Why wouldn’t I be here? It’s Wednesday night.”

‘Shit! That’s where Ray is.’ Patrick thought to himself. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten what day of the week it even was. This simply wouldn’t do. He’d already spent half the day cranky and irritable—he wasn’t about to lose out on his remaining alone time with David watching tv. 

He leaned over and grabbed the remote control from the coffee table before David even knew what was happening. The tv shut off with a pop. 

“Hey, I was watch...” David started to protest before Patrick lunged towards him on the couch capturing his lips in a forceful kiss.

“Hmmm,” David murmured, his arms wrapping firmly around Patrick as he shifted to straddle David’s legs. Patrick was moving quickly and with more force than he usually did, pushing David’s sweater up and off of him, undoing his pants, and reaching for him. David was instantly hard. His breath coming out in gasps as he felt Patrick’s hand circle around him. “Oh, fuck,” he let his head fall onto the back of the sofa and Patrick immediately took advantage of the exposed skin and stubble, licking and biting his way up David’s neck. 

Patrick claimed David’s mouth again plunging his tongue in and tasting the wine David had been enjoying. 

David lowered his hands to Patrick’s ass and dug his fingertips in as their kiss deepened and Patrick’s hand quickened around him. David moaned into Patrick’s mouth and the sound was almost enough to put Patrick over the edge. He released David and moved off of him. He stood looking down at him, eyes devouring the completely wrecked look of desperation on David’s face. Patrick’s eyes flicked over David’s heaving bare chest, at his undone pants stretched tight over his dick. David was truly the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Patrick said out loud. David surged upwards, wrapping his arms around Patrick and nearly lifting him off the ground. 

“Upstairs. Now” David growled. He gripped Patrick’s hand and practically dragged him up the stairs. 

Patrick kicked the door closed behind them and immediately found David’s mouth again, hungrily licking into him. David propelled him backwards against the door, pinning his wrists above his head. Patrick’s dick, already aching, throbbed at the way David was overpowering him. It wasn’t something he did often but David was clearly in the mood to be in control of wherever this was going and Patrick was all-in. 

David continued to pin his wrists together while he licked, kissed, and bit his way down Patrick’s neck unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and then continuing down Patrick’s bare shoulder leaving bite marks as he went. When he couldn’t reach any further, he finally released Patrick’s wrists and dropped to his knees undoing Patrick’s belt and pulling his pants roughly down past his hips. 

David moaned and mouthed at Patrick’s dick through his boxers, pulling down at the waistband until Patrick’s cock was free. David immediately wrapped his hand around the base and pulled Patrick into his mouth, starting a rhythm with his hand and his mouth that he’d perfected over the months they’d been together. He could make Patrick’s knees buckle just with his tongue if he wanted to. 

But this. This was his favorite...feeling the silken skin of Patrick’s dick in both his hand and his mouth. Hearing Patrick panting above him, tasting Patrick’s pre-cum on his tongue, smelling the sweat and soap on Patrick’s skin and thatch of hair, seeing Patrick’s thighs start to quiver just before he came.

There were times David wanted soft and slow. This was not one of those times. He wanted to make Patrick fucking lose it—to let go of whatever anger and frustration and depression he was still holding and help him forget all of it for as long as he could. 

Patrick was close. The soft, wet heat of David’s beautiful, sarcastic, expressive mouth on him and that talented tongue licking in and around him at the same time he hallowed his cheeks and sucked—how he did both things so mind-shatteringly well at the same time was a complete mystery. Patrick liked giving head and David assured him he was pretty good at it, but Jesus fucking Christ, he would never be as good at it as David was. 

As David continued to work him closer to the edge, Patrick felt everything shitty about his day fade away under the intense sensations building inside him. His guilt about being an ass was all but forgotten. The irrational irritation he’d felt earlier with David was consumed by love and desire and a belief that tomorrow would be a better day because of this incredible person he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

When Patrick finally came, David moved his strong hands to grip the back of Patrick’s thighs giving him extra stability while he drank him down. When Patrick was finished, David kept him in his mouth lightly pulsing his tongue in the way that drove Patrick insane—the sensitivity of his spent cock heightened by every tiny flutter and pulse of David’s tongue.

“Oh my God, David.” Patrick said when he finally eased himself back while pushing lightly on David’s shoulder. David took the hint and let him go. Patrick intertwined their hands and helped David stand. 

He laced his fingers together behind David’s neck and pulled him in for a probing kiss—tasting himself in David’s mouth was one of his favorite things. David pulled back and grinned at him wickedly. “I should have saved some for you,” he teased.

Patrick laughed and pulled him towards the bed. “Your turn, my love.” He fell onto the bed on his stomach, his pants still shoved down just below his ass. He looked over his shoulder at David with a languid smile. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

David looked down at his dick which was throbbing and so hard it hurt. 

Thank God Patrick read his mind. “Fuck my thighs, then. Just get over here.”

David grinned pushing his pants down (finally!) and wrapped himself around Patrick’s perfect body, sliding himself between Patrick’s upper thighs. Feeling Patrick moving under him and with him was the best feeling in the whole damned world. They quickly found a pace, their bodies moving in a perfect dance. When David was spent, he lowered himself completely into Patrick letting him hold the full weight of him. They both loved this part—the way their bodies fit together, the way their shared breathing and beating hearts connected them. 

When David finally got up, Patrick rolled onto his back and watched David pull his pants the rest of the way off and wrap a towel around his waist. “I’ll be right back,” David leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

Patrick allowed himself to just be...he closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. He focused on his breath, on the feel of the bed under him, on the sensation of feeling utterly and completely relaxed. He didn’t even hear David come back into the room but was only mildly surprised when he felt David’s hand and the warm cloth gently moving between his legs. He felt his cock twitch and sighed contentedly. 

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too. I’m sorry you had a bad day.” David said as he snuggled against him. 

Patrick shifted making more room. “I’m sorry I was a jerk, David. Thank you for forgiving me before I even asked for forgiveness.”

David pulled him into a tight embrace. “You don’t have to thank me.”

Patrick settled into David’s arms. “Yes I do. So thank you. Thank you for always making everything okay.”


	14. It’s Major Lady Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back....this picks up where season 5, episode 1 leaves off. David and Patrick have a conversation in the car on the way home from their adventure “date” with Alexis and Ted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last week’s series finale it felt good to get back into the story of how “our boys” found their way to their happily ever after.

‘Fucking, Alexis!’ David thought to himself for the nine thousandth time today. He was literally hanging forty feet in the air trying to walk across a stick that was swaying wildly with any movement he made. Flashbacks of Anderson Cooper kept popping into David’s head and ever since he slipped the last time the damn harness felt like it was cutting off the blood supply to his nuts. ‘Oh, well,’ David thought, ‘I never wanted kids anyway.’

“David, I’m sorry,” Alexis whined. “In need of a generator is the only answer you can get!” 

“What?!” David spit out, his face contorting in frustration.

***********

Patrick walked towards the car grinning at David. He was hiding something behind his back. 

He slid into the driver’s seat and handed David an extra large package of red vines. “Maybe this will make you feel better?”

David gratefully took the package. “Thank you,” he said softly. He was bone tired. Now that the adrenaline rush had worn off he just felt shaky. 

He tried and failed to open the red vines. “I can’t open it,” he said handing the package back to Patrick. “I have no strength left in my hands.” He was too tired to even pout. 

Patrick took pity on him and opened the package. He set it in David’s lap and then took one of David’s hands in his own. He massaged the fleshy part of David’s palms, then rubbed from the base of each finger to the tip, and finally worked David’s wrist back and forth before taking his other hand and repeating the process. 

“I know that wasn’t your idea of a fun afternoon, babe. But I was really proud of you.”

David laid his head against the headrest and allowed himself to take several deep breaths. He was beyond annoyed with his sister but was grateful for this beautiful human being who was being so kind and generous even though he’d made them miss work. 

“You ready to go home?” Patrick asked releasing David’s hand.

“I guess. I really don’t want to see Alexis again today though.” David said.

“Okay. You won’t have to. I can grab some things for you if you want me to.” 

“You wouldn’t mind?” David asked.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind. But you will have to forgive her at some point you know,” Patrick replied. 

“I know.” David conceded. “I just can’t deal with her tonight.”

“Okay, my love.”

David stared absentmindedly out the car window as Patrick drove them back to Schitt’s Creek from the adventure park. Everything was fine with them. How could he have let Alexis get into his head like that? Everything was fine with them right? 

He looked over at Patrick who was drumming his hands on the steering wheel to the beat of whatever song was playing in his head. David peeled off a Red Vine and held it out. “Want some?”

“Eww, no.” Patrick’s whole body shuddered. “You know I don’t like licorice.” 

David smirked. “Did you just say ‘ew’?”

“No.” Patrick tried to cover, “You must have misheard me.” 

“I’m pretty sure you just said, ‘ew!’” David teased. The only time Patrick said ‘ew’ was when he was mocking David—which he clearly wasn’t in this situation. For some reason that made him feel oddly sentimental.

“We’re okay, right?” David asked letting his fingers drift through the hair at the back of Patrick’s neck. 

“Of course. Why?” Patrick glanced at him.

David just shrugged eyeing him intently and tracing a finger along the ridge of Patrick’s ear. 

Patrick tilted his head away from the tickle, grabbing David’s hand and pulling it down between them on the console. He squeezed David’s hand. 

“Why would you ask if we’re okay?” Patrick asked again. He wasn’t going to let David off the hook that easily. They were going to have to talk about today at some point. 

David stared straight ahead for a minute or two. Patrick didn’t press. He knew David well enough that he knew he wouldn’t have to.

“I just wonder if there’s any truth to that stupid quiz.” David squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. God he sounded so fucking irrational.

“Well, since I didn’t take the quiz, I don’t know exactly why you think you failed it, but I’m sure whoever wrote it TWENTY years ago probably had zero experience as a couples therapist, sex therapist, or any other kind of therapist.” Patrick was trying to be kind—he knew something about the survey and Alexis’ teasing had gotten to David but he also wanted to prevent any unnecessary spiraling because of it. 

“So you don’t ever...” David started and then stopped. 

“I don’t ever what?”

“I don’t know...” David said pulling his hand away and rubbing his hands on his sweatpants nervously. “Want more?”

“More?” Patrick asked. “More what?”  
He knew where this was going but he also knew he wasn’t going to introduce the topic. 

“More sex!” David said. “Well, not just more sex. Different sex, I guess.”

Patrick spotted an intersection and turned on his turn signal. He needed to be looking at David if they were going to have this conversation and he couldn’t look at him if he was driving.

David was quiet as Patrick pulled onto a deserted dirt road and parked on the shoulder. He avoided looking at Patrick even after Patrick had reached for his hand pulling it against his cheek.

“David. Listen to me.” Patrick said solemnly. “You know me well enough to know that I always want more sex” he added in a flirty voice. He pulled David’s hand to his lips brushing them back and forth lightly over the broad expanse of the back of his hand. God he loved David’s hands. He turned David’s hand palm up and ran his tongue along David’s life line. He flitted his tongue between the grooves in David’s fingers and then looked up meeting David’s gaze which had gone from sad and tired to something a lot more alert and interested. Patrick winked at him and bit down hard on the flesh between David’s thumb and forefinger. 

“Ouch!” David said yanking his hand away. “What was that for?”

“You’re in your head waaaaaay too much about this,” Patrick said. “Of course I want more sex. I’d have sex with you 20 times a day if we didn’t have the store.” 

“So that’s my point,” David said furrowing his eyebrows. “If you weren’t working so much at the store maybe you’d have time to do...other stuff.”

“What other stuff would I be doing, David?” Patrick asked a slight edge to his voice. He was trying not to get pissed but he knew where this conversation was heading. They’d been having a version of this conversation for months. He honestly didn’t know how he was ever going to to convince David he wasn’t interested in fucking other people. He took a deep breath and wished, no prayed, that someday David would believe him. 

Patrick softened his voice, “David, I’m sorry if that sounded harsher than I intended. I’m not angry with you. I’m angry at every single person who ever made you feel like you weren’t enough.”

David sighed heavily. He rested his head against the headrest again and closed his eyes. He wanted so badly to believe Patrick when he said things like that. And on the good days, he did. But on days like this, well, fuck it just all felt like a mirage that was going to shatter with the slightest breeze. 

“I just don’t want you to feel stuck,” he finally said.

“David, I don’t know how to say this so you understand it. I love you. I don’t now, and can’t imagine that I will ever, feel stuck. Yes, the store is a lot to manage. We knew that going in. But it’s ours. Yours and mine. I wouldn’t change a single thing about our life right now.”

“Really? Because I sure as hell would.” David said bitterly.

“Really?” Patrick was taken aback. “What would you change?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t be living in a fucking motel room with my sister for one thing.” David was trying not to sound hurt and pissed but he was failing miserably. 

“Oh, babe,” Patrick could kick himself. “I didn’t mean that—of course there are things I would change—but not with us. I meant with us. With the store. With the life we’re building together.” 

Patrick leaned over and cupped David’s jaw. “Please don’t be angry. I would give anything if you didn’t have to live at the motel—if you didn’t have to support your family as much as you do.”

David turned towards him and pressed his forehead against Patrick’s. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I know I’m being ridiculous.”

“You’re not being ridiculous,” Patrick said. “You feel what you feel. You worry about what you worry about. But please, please believe me when I tell you you don’t have to worry about this...about us. I love you so much. I can’t imagine that I could ever want more. I want to be the one thing in your life that you NEVER have to worry about. You are my everything, David.”

Patrick kissed him gently. “You are my everything, do you hear me?” he whispered, kissing him again. “How could I possibly want more when you’ve given me everything?” 

David wrapped both of his arms so tightly around Patrick he was afraid he might break him, but Patrick was holding him back just as fiercely. David didn’t know where his body ended and Patrick’s began. 

“Take me home,” David whispered.


	15. Lucky Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This “behind the scenes” occurs after the robbery at Rose Apothecary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my least favorite episodes and I’ve put off writing this one. I’m still not completely happy with the result but it’s time to move on. Sorry, no smut in this chapter.

“The guy just seems like a lucky customer, David.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Patrick knew he’d said the wrong thing but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize. He was pissed at himself for not being there, he was embarrassed at how David and Stevie had behaved in front of the cop, and he was also freaked out of his mind thinking about what could have happened if the guy had actually had a gun. 

He stayed in the back room until he heard Stevie leave—he just couldn’t deal with her right now. 

David was folding sweaters when Patrick came out of the back. He fixed Patrick with an icy glare. He was pissed too. He couldn’t believe how callous Patrick had been. David felt nauseous and clammy and he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. He knew he was heading for a panic attack and he absolutely was not in the mood to melt down in front of Patrick. 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” he said, “would you close up tonight? I’m not feeling well.”

Patrick was instantly worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just a stomach ache.”

“David...” Patrick started towards him. 

“Can you close up or not?” David asked his voice impatient. 

“Yes, but I want to...”

“Thank you.” David interrupted him and turned and walked out of the store. The tears started as soon as the door closed behind him. 

He and Alexis has been texting all afternoon. Stevie had told her what happened and she was worried about him. He pulled out his phone and texted her again. 

D:”Can you come get me?”

Alexis responded immediately. “Where are you?”

D: leaning against the wall outside the store.

A: where’s Patrick?

D: he’s closing for me tonight.

A: okaaaay?!

D: just come get me, please.

A: be there in ten.

David slid down the side of the building and put his head in his hands. He didn’t even care that his pants were going to get dirty or that he might have snagged his sweater on the brick wall. 

He closed his eyes but opened them again quickly—he couldn’t stop thinking about that damn Aubergine hoody and the black ski mask. He wiped tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. He took several deep breaths and tried to ground himself. He tried to do the stupid five, four, three, two, one thing his therapist had taught him a hundred years ago but he couldn’t seem to make it past three things that he could hear. All he could hear was the pounding of his own pulse in his ears.

By the time Alexis got to the store, he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. He felt like he was having a heart attack. One part of his brain knew he wasn’t but it wasn’t enough to stop his heart from pounding and his mind from racing.

He saw the big black car pull up and he knew everything was going to be okay. Alexis was here. He tried to stand up and then everything went black. 

David tried to pull his head away from the strong odor invading his nostrils but he couldn’t move his head very easily. There was something soft and warm enveloping him—it was comforting but that stench was making his eyes water. “Ugggh...Fuck! What is that smell?” 

He heard Patrick’s voice, “That’s enough, Alexis. He’s coming around.”

Alexis pulled her hands away from David’s face. He looked up and saw how white her face was. Then he took in his surroundings, he could feel Patrick’s arms around him but why were they sitting on the ground? Why did Alexis looked so freaked out?

He started to sit up and his head spun. “Unnggh,” he groaned. 

“Whoa, just stay put, David.” Patrick tightened his hold on him. 

David snuggled his head back against him and felt a sharp pain. “Ouch!” He reached up and felt the back of his head. “What the hell?”

“Yeah, you’ve got a pretty big lump there. You passed out and hit your head.”

“I passed out? Why...?” David’s voice trailed off as everything came rushing back. They’d been robbed. The guy might have had a gun. And oh yeah, he was pissed at Patrick. He tried to get up again but Patrick had him in a vice grip. 

“Let me go!” David demanded. 

“No. Not until Ted gets here.”

“Why is Ted coming here?” 

“He’s gonna check you out.”

“For what?! Fleas?” David couldn’t keep his voice from rising. 

“Yes, David. He’s going to check you for fleas.” Patrick said teasingly. “You weren’t out for more than a few minutes but I’d feel better if he took a look. I called him while Alexis grabbed the first aid kit.”

“We have a first aid kit?”

Patrick laughed and brushed his lips across the top of David’s head. “Yes, honey, we have a first aid kit.”

David squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from coming again. “I’m sorry about the Brie and the tapenade and stuff.” He said leaning into Patrick.

“Shhh. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Patrick loosened his grip and moved his hand to cover David’s slipping his fingers between David’s. “I’m the one who should be sorry, David. And I am. I am so, so sorry.” 

Patrick took a trembling breath and his voice broke, “I just kept thinking about what could have happened to you and Stevie and I just kept getting angrier at myself for not being there.”

David pulled their joined hands to his lips brushing them back and forth along the back of Patrick’s hand. He was quiet.

“Oh, my God, David,” Patrick’s voice wavered slightly, “what if something had happened to you?” He gripped David tightly again with both arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. 

David twisted in his arms, suddenly calm as though the concern in Patrick’s voice had been what he needed to quell his anxiety. He put a hand on Patrick’s face. “It’s okay. I’m fine. We’re fine. You can’t always be there.” He leaned in and kissed Patrick sweetly at first and then with an intensity that surprised them both. 

They pulled apart when they heard Ted clearing his throat. “I’m no expert,” Ted said, “but I would say you two seem to be making out alright.”

Patrick groaned at the same time Alexis said, “Ew! Ted!” David grinned and flashed Ted a wink. 

After Ted declared that David did indeed have a nasty bump on his head but likely no concussion, Patrick finally let David stand up and brush himself off. 

Alexis wrapped her arm around Ted’s waist and leaned her chin on his shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re okay, David. You scared me.”

David narrowed his eyes. She wanted something. “That’s unusually thoughtful. What do you want?”

Alexis pulled away from Ted flailing her wrists. “I can’t even show genuine concern without you thinking I want something?” 

David emulated her movements, “umm...no.”

Alexis shrugged her shoulders and reached into her purse. “Here,” she said, handing him the car keys. “Since you’re okay, you can drive yourself home. Ted and I were going to snuggle and watch a movie at his place.”

Patrick plucked the keys out of David’s hand and said, “I’ll take those.” at the same moment Ted said, “Alexis, David really shouldn’t be driving right now.” 

Alexis and David both “uggh-ed” simultaneously. 

Alexis whined, “I didn’t know.” 

David snapped, “I’m fine to drive.”

Patrick touched him lightly on the arm—“I’m driving you. I can walk back to get my car.”

“That’s not fair to you,” David said.

Patrick stepped into David’s space and kissed him lightly. “I’m driving you. Now let’s go lock up the store.”

They said their goodbyes to Ted and Alexis and then David said he would wait in the car for Patrick. Just the idea of going back into the store set his teeth on edge and made his heart beat a little faster.

They were both quiet on the drive to the motel. Patrick parked the car in front of David’s room and turned off the ignition. Before David had a chance to open the car door, Patrick grabbed his hand. He wanted to make David understand how sorry he was for his angry outburst, he just didn’t know where to start. 

David turned back towards Patrick and looked at him expectantly one eyebrow cocked and his lips pursed. He really didn’t want to talk about or think about today for one more minute. He knew, of course, that was all he was going to be thinking about as soon as Patrick left. He couldn’t bring himself to ask him to stay though. So he waited.

Patrick looked at their clasped hands. He knew he didn’t want to leave David alone but he also didn’t want to overstep if David needed space. 

David smiled a fake smile, leaned over and kissed Patrick’s cheek. “You should go if you want to get home at a halfway decent time.”

Patrick’s eyes darkened. “I don’t want to go home. I mean if you want to be alone or if you’d rather not be with me tonight, that’s fine, I know I hurt you...” his voice trailed off.

David’s fake smile softened into a real one as he looked at Patrick. “Oh, thank God! I really don’t want to be alone, but I didn’t want to ask you to stay in case you were still mad at me.”

“David,” Patrick said sharply. “I was never mad at you.”

David shrugged, “okay, disappointed or whatever.”

Patrick put his hands on either side of David’s face, “David Rose, listen to me. I was angry at the robber and at myself for not being there. I may have been mad at you and Stevie for half a second before I realized how scared you actually were.” 

David closed his eyes and leaned fully into Patrick’s embrace. He should have known Patrick knew him well enough to see through his weird bravado with the police officer and Stevie. 

Patrick moved his hands and rubbed them up and down David’s biceps. 

“I was so fucking scared,” David said his voice hitching. “I’m not sure I can go back to the store.” His shoulders started shaking as the tears that had been threatening to fall all afternoon finally came.

Patrick continued to hold him gently running his hands up and down David’s back. “Shhhhh,” he soothed. “We’ll figure it out. Everything’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely obsessed with Schitt’s Creek. I think it’s easily the best show on tv right now. I have been enjoying reading fan fiction but haven’t written any until now. My plan is to write about some of the back story, as I imagine it, for some of my favorite episodes after we get through all of the Patrick/Rachel angst.


End file.
